LA, paillettes, stars et hypocrisie
by DreamOnTheMoon
Summary: Bella, jeune femme pas si innocente qu'il n'y paraît débarque à Los Angeles afin de commencer une nouvelle vie loin de sa famille envahissante et de son ex frappadingue.Elle travaille dans le café d'Alice Cullen et de Rosalie Hale et y rencontre Edward Cullen, chanteur pour midinettes en manque à la voix de caramel.Leur couple saura-t-il traverser les épreuves de la cité des Anges
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer!

**Pairing:** Notre Edward/Bella intercontinental bien entendu! ;)

**Blabla de l'auteure: **Première fiction publiée et sincèrement j'espère que cela vous plaira! :) ENJOY AND HAVE FUN

D.O.T.M.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Los Angeles, tout une installation…

POV Bella.

« 75$ S'vous plaît Mam'selle ! »

Je récupérais mon portefeuille au fond de mon sac et payais le taximan. 75$ pour 30 minutes de course, la cité des Anges était un vrai trou noir pour fric ! Je me tournais vers mon immeuble, sachant pertinemment que je ne devais le luxe de ce bâtiment qu'à mon grand père et ses brillantes actions en bourses, qui avaient rapporté gros, très gros à ma famille. J'entrais dans le hall. L'édifice était tel que je l'avais vu sur le site, c'était une vieille bâtisse des années 30 en grosses briques rouges, avec une porte de chêne, solide comme un roc et patinée par l'âge et le passage. Bien qu'ancienne, elle était munie d'un code de sécurité que m'avait donné l'agent immobilier. Malgré son état assez étrange vu de l'extérieur, cet immeuble était un palace. Le hall était clair, fait de grands carreaux beiges, de murs en pierres d'une couleur sable unie et composé d'un escalier en colimaçon qui s'enroulait autour d'un ascenseur. Je pris se dernier, comblant l'espace de la petite cabine avec mes trois valises et entrai le code de sécurité qui me menait à mon étage. J'avais toutes mes affaires dans celles-ci. Bien maigre paquet pour une jeune fille débarquant dans l'une des plus grandes villes de la côte Ouest me direz-vous ? Vous avez parfaitement raison, mais j'avais toujours été une fille simple, malgré l'attrait d'une vie oisive et superficielle que me promettait la somme de mon compte en banque. Dans ma ville natale, je n'étais que la fille du Shérif de Forks, lui-même héritier de la fortune la plus conséquente de la région. (Forks, petite définition : Petite ville pommée dans le coin le plus reculé des États-Unis d'Amériques, j'ai nommé l'État du Washington, dont la plus grande ville à proximité était Port-Angeles elle-même non citée sur les cartes de l'État pluvieux en question.) En bref, je débarque du coin le plus humide des USA (environ 355 jours de pluies par an) vers le plus ensoleillé, j'ai nommé L.A.

Cette ville est celle que j'aie choisie pour y vivre ma vie, seule, enfin seule. J'étais assez loin de ma famille ce qui était plus que parfait, mais mes quelques amis me manquaient déjà, Angela, Ben… Et bien sûr mon meilleur ami, j'ai nommé le Quileute Jacob Black. Nous partagions une petite maison en bordure de la réserve tous les quatre avant que je ne déménage pour L.A. J'évitais toutefois de trop penser à mon frère de cœur, ce fait me rendant plutôt dépressive. L'ascenseur s'arrêta à mon étage que mon appartement composait à lui seul avec un petit « DONG ! », j'y entrai. Un couloir menait à une cuisine à l'américaine, avec un bar qui donnait sur le salon-salle à manger. La chambre était à droite du salon, et se composait d'une salle de bain immense avec baignoire qui faisait jacuzzi et d'un dressing gargantuesque. Un palace disais-je ! Et le tout pour la modique somme de 950$ par mois ! Je soupirai en contemplant mon bel appartement pas cher du tout, super bien placé et décoré par mes soins et ceux de mon meilleur ami. Les couleurs étaient chaudes et chaleureuses, les canapés ultra-mœlleux, le bar était à la mode années 50. La chambre, quant à elle était bleu nuit, magnifique. Je posais mes valises dans le salon et commençais à les déballer, rangeant produits de beauté et autres attractions féminines dans la salle de bain, mes vêtements dans mon dressing. Ceux-ci ne prenaient pas le quart de l'espace dont je disposais et je me promis mentalement de faire les magasins, malgré mon aversion totale pour le lèche vitrine. Mes pulls à cols roulés et mes jeans doublés ne convenaient définitivement pas aux petits 32°C de ce mois de mai hollywoodien.

Je plaçai mes photos sur la commode que j'avais installée à coté de mon bureau, dans le salon. Sur ce même bureau, je posais mon ordinateur portable dernière cri, cadeau de ma mère. Ayant fini les dernières phases de mon aménagement, je m'écroulais sur mon lit, j'étais morte de fatigue. Le voyage en avion avait commencé sous une pluie battante et nous avions dû supporter plus d'une turbulences. Autant dire que je n'avais pas été des plus rassurée…

_*T'étais carrément flippée ouais !_

_Même pas vrai !..._

_*Regard insistant… !_

_Bon ok j'avais carrément les boules ! Mais le lecteur est pas obligé de tout savoir, si ?_

_*Tu n'as qu'à savoir manier l'euphémisme !_

Non je n'étais pas complètement folle, je possédais juste une conscience avec une vie propre, qui parlait, criait, boudait… Boudait beaucoup d'ailleurs !

_*J'entends tout tu sais ?_

_Je sais –sourire de sadique-._

Je pris une douche sommaire et me lovai dans mon pyjama ultra confortable, made in Forks-où-il-fait-plus-froid-la-nuit-tu-meurs avant de plonger avec empressement dans les bras de Morphée, un nouveau travail et une nouvelle vie m'attendant déjà au réveil…

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Et de deux;)_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Strass et première rencontre

Les notes du génie Debussy s'élancèrent dans l'espace de ma chambre. Mon réveil m'indiquait qu'il était l'heure d'ouvrir les paupières et de laisser le Marchand de sable égrener ses grains à d'autre que moi.

« Portable à le con ! » lançais-je à mon mobile, qui me faisait également office de réveil en ces temps modernes.

Me voici ainsi réveillée, à 8h30 par la jolie musique de Claude Debussy. J'attrapais le dit portable à la con et coupais le réveil avant de me rallonger sur mon lit ultra-douillet que je n'avais aucune envie de quitter. Je contemplai un instant le plafond parsemé d'étoiles et de planètes. Je reconnaissais la ceinture d'Orion dans le dessin que Jacob avait fait de la voie lactée et essuyais une larme, le quotidien sans Jake allait être compliqué… Je me levais, allais prendre ma douche chaude, laissant ma tristesse s'écouler avec l'eau usagée. Mon premier jour de travail commençait ! J'avais été prise dans un café huppé du centre-ville comme serveuse/comptable°: le Twilight. Je partagerai mon temps entre ce job et mes études en lettres par correspondance. Le café était à deux pâtés de maisons de mon appartement, dans une rue animée jusque tard le soir d'après ce que j'avais compris au téléphone. Les deux propriétaires, Rosalie Hale et Alice Cullen étaient aussi différentes que sympathiques : Rosalie était une grande blonde sulfureuse et magnifique d'un mètre soixante-dix avec une poitrine débordante et des cheveux longs et bouclés, tandis qu'Alice était un petit lutin tout fin avec des cheveux noirs corbeau qui partaient dans tous les sens. Elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde, avaient même monté ce café ensemble il y a trois ans et avaient une clientèle célèbre partout dans le monde. Je n'avais d'ailleurs aucune idée de pourquoi elles m'avaient choisie comme étant leur serveuse, sachant que je ne m'intéressais pas le moins du monde aux stars d'Hollywood.

Le trajet vers mon nouveau boulot fut court et lorsque j'entrais dans le café, ce fut Rosalie qui vint m'accueillir à la porte, accompagnée d'un sourire franc et chaleureux.

« -Euh… Salut, tentai-je.

-Bonjour Isabella, me dit Rosalie, je grimaçai.

-Euh… Bella, juste Bella s'il vous plaît…

Je n'aimais pas mon prénom, le trouvant trop long et trop formel. C'était ma mère qui l'avait choisi alors qu'elle était dans sa période sévère. Elle avait trouvé que de donner le nom de son arrière-grand-mère à sa fille était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus… mignon. Vous comprenez pourquoi je m'éloignais d'elle maintenant ?

-Bella, acquiesça-t-elle, alors tutoie-moi Bella, je n'ai pas 2 ans de plus que toi !

-BELLLLAAAAAA ! cria Alice de la cuisine.

Ce petit lutin m'avait tout de suite plu, elle était débordante de joie de vivre, bavarde et montée sur pile électrique. J'entendis ses pas légers courir jusqu'à moi, et à peine je l'aperçus qu'elle me sautait dans les bras. D'abord surprise, je lui rendis son étreinte sous les rires de Rosalie.

-Je suis contente que tu sois venue, me dit Alice.

-Euh… bah c'est que je travaille ici alors…, répliquai-je.

Le fin lutin se détacha de moi en rigolant. Ce qui me donnait immédiatement le sourire : toute cette joie était contagieuse !

-Bon, commença Rosalie en retrouvant un minimum de sérieux, Bella voici ton tablier et ton matériel de serveuse. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ton bureau de comptable. »

Elle me tendit un tablier beige avec une grande poche sur le milieu et trois petites sur les côtés, un calepin, un stylo et une petite pochette qui fit un bruit de métal lorsque je la pris, mon portefeuille de serveuse. Je suivis la grande blonde dans la cuisine puis montais un escalier en fer forgé blanc tandis qu'Alice préparait la salle avant l'ouverture. L'escalier donnait sur un bureau gigantesque et très lumineux, grâce, notamment une baie vitrée énorme avec vue sur la rue. Alors que je m'approchais pour contempler les passants, Rosalie m'interpela :

« -On ne peut pas te voir de la rue, sauf le soir, quand il fait nuit et que l'intérieur est plus clair que l'extérieur.

Je me retournai vers elle qui me désignait un bureau

-C'est le tien, nous nous retrouvons souvent là Alice et moi pour patauger dans la compta', ajouta-t-elle piteusement, heureusement, tu es là maintenant, Dieu merci !

Je lui souris largement avant de retourner à la vue magnifique que j'avais d'ici.

-ROSE ! BELLA !

Le cri d'Alice me fit sursauter, ce qui fit rire aux éclats Rosalie qui réussit néanmoins à bafouiller un petit « Tu t'y feras ! » avant de hurler sur le même ton que sa meilleure amie un « ON ARRIVE ! » tonitruant.

-Tu viens ?, me demanda-t-elle.

Je sortis de ma torpeur et me précipitais à sa suite.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Rosalie à Alice alors que nous descendions.

Alice était toute excitée et sautait partout comme une gamine de 7 ans le matin de noël.

-Oh, vous êtes là, on ouvre que dans 25 min, mais les garçons sont devant la porte et demandent expressément leurs cafés. Je leur ouvre ou je les laisse poireauter ?

-Hum, réfléchit la blonde, laisse-les entrer, tu les connais, s'ils n'ont pas leur dose de caféine…

Alice rit un instant avant de se sautiller vers la porte d'entrée du café. N'était-elle pas censée être une adulte responsable ?, pensai-je avec un sourire. Cependant, sa phrase m'interloquait et je demandai à Rosalie :

-Euh… Rose, celle-ci se tourna vers moi, de qui vous parlez ?

-Oh !, s'exclama-t-elle avant de rire nerveusement et de rougir, de euh… Des garçons du groupe Black Moon. Le chanteur et le batteur sont les frères d'Alice et le bassiste est le mien.

Ce nom ne me disait rien du tout, pas étonnant vu qu'en musique moderne je n'y connaissais rien, ou presque. J'avais l'étonnante capacité de ne me souvenir que des choses qui me plaisaient. J'écoutais d'ailleurs une radio qui ne passait que du folk, ou du classique. Rose continuait de parler :

-Et euh… Disons que… euh Alice et moi, euh… je sors avec le batteur et Alice avec mon frère… euh le bassiste.

Oh ! Je comprenais le rougissement. Elle leva le regard vers moi, attendant sûrement mes hurlements hystériques de fan inconditionnelle du boys band hollywoodien. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, la blonde passa par plusieurs couleurs avant de s'arrêter sur un blanc, incrédule.

-Tu ne connais pas ? me demanda-t-elle, ahurie.

Je secouai négativement la tête. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand.

-Eh remets-toi !, lui lançai-je, avec un petit rire nerveux, j'étais plus que mal à l'aise.

-Mais ils passent sur toutes les radios depuis plus de 6 mois !

-Bah ils ne passent pas sur la mienne… répliquai-je en haussant les épaules, toujours aussi gênée.

-Tu ne connais pas les frères Masen et Whitlock ?

Re-hochement négatif.

-Emmett et Edward Masen, Jasper Whitlock, ça ne te dit vraiment, vraiment rien ?

-Strictement, affirmai-je à nouveau, amusée malgré moi par son incrédulité. Ils chantent quoi ? Et pourquoi vous ne portez pas le même nom de famille ?

Je l'avais achevée. Ma ridicule connaissance dans les stars hollywoodienne ne m'avait jamais autant gênée qu'en cet instant. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais.

-Ils chantent de tout mais sont très pop-rock et Folk de Grande-Bretagne. Et ils veulent laisser leurs familles tranquilles, du coup ils utilisent les noms de jeunes filles de leurs grands-mères.

Rose avait dit ça machinalement, toujours choquée, complètement dans ses pensées. On aurait dit que son monde venait de s'effondrer. Et moi, je rigolais franchement !

-Mais c'est pour ça que vous m'avez embauchée, non ?

La sculpturale blonde sursauta presque au son de ma voix, rehaussant mon rire : chacun son tour !

-Pardon ?, s'excusa-t-elle, semblant revenir au moment présent.

-C'est parce que j'y connais rien en star que vous m'avez prise, non ? Ici, je suis sûre que tout le monde connaît ce groupe…

-Pas toi ?, retentit la voix d'Alice, limite choquée.

-Euh non, dis-je en me retournant, je ne savais même pas qu'ils existaient avant… »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, je me trouvai face à trois jeunes hommes grands et baraqués. Je devinais qu'ils étaient les membres du groupe Black Moon, mais je ne les avais jamais vus. Je les détaillais en rougissant : l'un était… un ours, oui un ours brun aux yeux marron, musclé comme sous anabolisants et hilare comme pas possible. Un autre, blond aux yeux gris orage, était légèrement plus grand que l'ours, moins bodybuildé mais imposant néanmoins. Alice le tenait par le bras, j'en déduisis donc qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'il devait être Jaspe, le frère de Rosalie si j'avais bien tout suivi. Alice, qui ne s'était toujours pas remise de mon ignorance, avait une tête parfaitement hilarante, la bouche ouverte en un « o » parfait.

Le dernier musicien était grand, de la même taille que le blond, moins baraqué, plus dans la norme, plus mon genre, brun-roux, avec des mèches qui lui retombaient dans les yeux, comme s'il sortait du lit. Ses cheveux me donnaient envie de plonger mes mains dedans et d'attester de leur apparente douceur. Il avait des yeux verts magnifiques qui me fixaient comme si je venais d'une autre planète, visiblement très éloignée de la sienne. Ces pommettes saillantes soulignaient son nez droit et sa mâchoire carrée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser les yeux face à ce regard émeraude saisissant, ce qui redoubla les rires de l'ours. Je me concentrai sur lui, le brun-roux me troublant beaucoup trop à mon goût.

« -C'est bon tu t'es bien marré ?, lui lançai-je très légèrement agacée. Désolé, je ne me souviens que de la musique que j'aime, et j'ai en horreur les chanteurs pour midinettes. »

*Très légèrement, hein ?

Silence conscience.

Ce fut au tour d'Alice et Rosalie d'exploser de rire, je les avais sorties de leur surprise. Le blond lui aussi rigolait, tandis que le brun se contentait d'un sourire. Sourire franc qui me charma aussitôt. Ce sourire embellissait son visage, le rendait lumineux. Revenue de son hilarité, Rosalie me tapa sur l'épaule, me sortant de ma contemplation de l'inconnu aux yeux verts, avant d'aller embrasser l'espèce de grizzli que j'avais méchamment mouché et qui semblait bouder. Alice, quant à elle, se détacha du blond avant de me prendre dans ses bras en disant :

« -Personne n'a jamais mouché Emmett aussi vite en restant en vie ! Tu es douée pour la répartie, je ne savais pas…

Je me sentis gênée de nouveau et reculai d'un pas en baissant la tête. Je n'aimais pas que l'attention générale soit portée sur moi.

-Seulement quand je sens qu'une remise à niveau s'impose. »

Mes yeux fixaient le sol. Jacob avait l'habitude de me faire ce compliment. Dieu qu'il me manquait ! J'avais l'habitude de tout partager ou presque avec mon frère de cœur et à Forks nous partagions une petite maison en bordure de la réserve avec Angela et Ben, non loin de la villa de mes parents et du cottage de son père. Nous nous disions tout ou presque, il était comme mon frère et aujourd'hui cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais même pas pu lui téléphoner ! Une tempête faisait rage dans le coin le plus reculé des États-Unis et elle avait coupé le téléphone et l'Internet de la réserve Quileute, empêchant tous contacts avec mon meilleur ami. Alice dû voir la nostalgie envahir mon visage mais elle ne me reprit pas et je l'en remerciais d'un regard.

« -Bon, repris-je en essayant de retrouver ma bonne humeur, et si vous me présentiez à ce groupe pour midinettes ?

Je regardais Rosalie et Alice tour à tour. Ce fut Alice qui se décida :

-Très bien alors le grizzli boudeur là-bas -elle me montrait du doigt l'ours que j'avais mouché- c'est Emmett Cullen, mon premier frère, il est avec Rose et je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour le supporter, soupira le lutin. Le magnifique blond à mon bras est mon chéri, c'est Jasper Hale -celui-ci me fit un petit geste de main- et enfin –elle désigna le brun-roux sublime mais troublant- voici Edward Cullen, mon second frère.

Je les saluais tous d'un petit signe de tête.

-Les gars, poursuivit Rose, voici Bella Swan, notre nouvelle serveuse/comptable.

-Salut, me dirent-ils en un bel ensemble.

Emmett semblait avoir retrouvé son sourire, même si ce dernier s'emblait s'être noyé dans les lèvres de Rosalie qu'il dévorait littéralement. Je soupirai, oui décidemment Jacob me manquait énormément.

-Je vous sers quoi ?, demandais-je à l'intention du groupe.

J'étais complètement démoralisée et voulais retourner me cacher sous ma couette.

-Un expresso avec un sucre, dit Alice alors que son compagnon la regardait d'un air complice en ajoutant : et un café liégeois avec une tonne de chantilly, s'il te plaît.

-Un café au lait avec trois sucres, commença Rosalie, et un café noir très serré s'il te plaît, ajouta Emmett.

Toute cette niaiserie me donnait envie de vomir d'habitude mais pas ici ; ici je trouvais juste ça mignon. Cela semblait tellement naturel chez eux ! Je me tournais vers Edward :

-Et toi ?

Il leva le regard vers moi, un air interrogateur sur le visage comme si je venais de le héler à travers une pièce. Je devais l'interrompre dans des pensées profondes, puisqu'il mit un temps pas possible à m'adresser un regard fait d'autre chose que du vide. Je réitérais ma question : un café au lait.

-OK », dis-je en me dirigeant vers les machines.

Je préparais le tout pendant que le petit groupe partait s'installer en terrasse. On n'ouvrait que dans 20 minutes, ils avaient bien le temps de prendre un café… Je leur apportais leurs commandes en prenant garde à ne rien renverser. Bien qu'extrêmement maladroite dans la vie, j'avais tendance à laisser ma maladresse au vestiaire lorsque je travaillais.

« -Un expresso avec un sucre, un café liégeois, un café au lait trois sucre, un noir très serré et un café au lait.

Je disposais le tout sur la table. J'avais vraiment mis la dose en chantilly et Alice paraissait ravie !

-Quelque chose d'autre ? Ajoutai-je avec un sourire professionnel.

Ils me regardaient tous comme si je sortais tout droit d'Alien versus Predator et que je m'apprêtais à les massacrer.

*T'as vraiment des pensées complètement out des fois Bella !

Va rejoindre Alexa Woods et tais-toi!

-Un problème ?, demandai-je.

- Aucun, merci », m'assura Edward avant d'entamer son café.

Je retournai en cuisine, je voulais me familiariser avec l'espace. La cuisine était vaste, toute étincelante. Je passai derrière le comptoir et inspectai le contenu des vitrines : pâtisseries habituelles, quelques nouveautés assez prometteuses, des sandwichs, etc… Un café comme celui dans lequel je travaillais à Forks, même si ce dernier vendait plus de bières et d'hamburgers que de cafés. Je montai l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'à mon nouveau bureau et entrepris de ranger les dernières factures, histoire d'oublier un peu ma morosité… Pourvu que cet orage à la con passe vite !

Après une petite demi-heure de travail, une sonnerie retentit, je sursautai. Ce n'était que le téléphone de mon bureau que je n'avais pas encore remarqué, la tête plongée dans les comptes.

« -Allo ?

-Bella ? demanda la voix d'Alice.

-Qui d'autre ?, souris-je.

Elle râla quelques instants puis :

-Descend ! Les garçons s'en vont, ils ont une session d'enregistrement. Et puis je dois te montrer comment marche la caisse !

-J'arrive. »

Je rangeai les papiers et descendis, les couples se disaient langoureusement au revoir et je me retrouvais en un tête-à-tête avec Edward. Il sembla se forcer à ouvrir la bouche pour me parler.

-D'où viens-tu ?, me demanda-t-il.

-Forks, état du Washington, répondis-je, gênée. Et toi ?

-Seattle.

-Oh.

Les adieux duraient en longueur et nous ne savions pas quoi dire… J'allais lui demander d'où lui venait la musique mais il voulut parler aussi.

-D'où… ?

-Pourq… ?

Nous rîmes nerveusement :

-Vas-y je t'en prie, lui dis-je.

-Honneur aux dames, rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin qui me fit fondre.

-Oui … Euh … D'où … d'où te viens la musique ?, Bafouillai-je comme une adolescente face à son premier amour.

Son sourire s'accentua.

-De mon père, c'est lui qui m'a enseigné le piano et plus tard, payé mes cours de guitare.

J'étais songeuse : ainsi il était pianiste, ses doigts fins en attestaient, mais je le voyais bien avec une guitare aussi.

-Et toi ?, demandai-je.

Je l'avais dérangé dans sa contemplation de… Je me retournais, il semblait regarder de ce côté-ci, rien, juste le comptoir et les cuisines derrière une porte à double battants. Je me tournai vers lui, une légère rougeur colorait ses joues pâles.

-Oui ?

-Ta question, répondis-je, c'était quoi ?

-Ah oui ! Pourquoi paraissais-tu si triste après avoir rabattu le caquet de mon imbécile de frère ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Tu devrais être heureuse, peu de personnes arrivent à le faire taire d'une aussi jolie façon.

Je rougis en baissant les yeux. Jacob me manquait, et j'avais envie de le hurler mais je préférai continuer de passer pour une personne à peu près normale, et me mettre à hurler comme une démente n'était pas très conseillé dans ce cas-là… Météo à la con ! C'est fou comme une personne à qui vous parliez tous les jours peut vous manquer si rapidement après les dernières paroles échangées quand vous ne pouvez plus communiquer du tout !

-Euh… Je… Euh

-EDWARD ! ON T'ATTEND !, hurla la voix d'Emmett, nous faisant sursauter et me permettant de m'échapper de ce magnifique regard vert et inquisiteur.

-Tu … Tu dois y aller », soufflai-je toujours rouge et le regard baissé.

Il grogna, ce que je trouvai extrêmement sexy. Raaaahh je me serais giflé ! Non, mais attends, je le connais à peine !

*Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point !

Ferme ta bouche Conscience bavarde à la con, va voir Blaise Pascal et fous-moi la paix !

« -Salut », lui dis-je, avant de me propulser dans les cuisines.

Je repris mon souffle, rouge, et laissai une petite larme couler sur ma joue, Jacob me manquait tant !

« -Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda une voix grave devant moi.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Mois tranquille et soirée… Mouvementée !

Je sursautai violemment avant de lever un visage apeuré vers… Le cuistot qui portait un tablier qui devait être blanc il y a déjà plusieurs années… Jeune, légèrement joufflu, deux yeux bleus clairs magnifiques sous des cheveux bruns en petits pics. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans.

« -Euh, bafouillai-je en essuyant mes larmes, je…, mon meilleur ami me manque terriblement et, … et je viens d'emménager dans un appart' et mes amis, ma petite bourgade, mes voisins, ma chambre, tout ça me manque… Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, tu dois me prendre pour une folle !

Je contemplais mes pieds.

-Mais nan, me répondit le cuisinier, et tes parents, ils ne te manquent pas ?

Tiens, il ya une tache de café sur ma tennis gauche.

-Non, ils étaient trop envahissant…

Et je devrais peut-être laver la droite…

Le pâtissier, que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, glissa un doigt sous mon menton pour rencontrer mes yeux, les siens étaient d'un bleu vraiment magnifique.

-Eh bien, voilà ce que j'appelle une rencontre intéressante.

Son souffle effleura mes lèvres doucement. Je me dégageai en rougissant fortement.

-Euh…, commençai-je.

-T'en fais pas c'est un compliment !

La voix d'Alice résonna dans toute la cuisine. Je me retournais vers elle, heureuse qu'elle m'offre cette échappatoire… Mais j'eus tord d'être heureuse, vu la mine fâchée du petit lutin.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Je regardais la petite furie, qui commençait à me faire à moitié peur avec ses petits points serrés sur ses hanches et ses sourcils froncés. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs qui me firent presque trembler.

-Que veux-tu dire Alice ?, murmurai-je tout doucement, mi-terrorisée, mi-amusée par la petite scène.

Je ne comprenais rien du tout…

-Non mais tu as vu la façon dont tu as agi ? C'est comme si nous étions de simples clients !

Je comprenais maintenant et soupirais de soulagement. Un rire léger m'échappa.

-Ce n'est que cela ! Mais vous étiez de simples clients Alice ! Imagine que je me mette à hurler : Mon Dieu, comme tu es célèbre, comme je t'aime, si tu savais, épouses-moi !, j'imitais une voix que je voulais de préadolescente hystérique devant son chanteur préféré, tu ne crois pas que je ferrais fuir ta si huppée clientèle ?

Le cuistot aux yeux magnifiques était tout simplement bidonné.

-Mike !, réprimanda le lutin, toujours aussi en colère, mais avec un sourire certain dans la voix. Nous n'étions pas de simples clients, nous sommes tes amies et nos petits amis le deviendrons aussi, tu vas devoir côtoyer Emmett, Jasper et Edward! Alors non nous ne sommes pas de simples clients et sache que si tu te mets à hurler de cette façon je te jure que je te tue, et que je te vire après !

Mike continuait de rire bruyamment. Et en voyant Alice tourner les talons et monter l'escalier, ses petits poings toujours serrés sur ses hanches, je ne pus retenir mon éclat de rire. La porte s'ouvrit un grand coup alors que je donnais une claque amicale sur l'épaule du cuistot.

-Ali…

Cette voix ! Je m'arrêtai de suite de rigoler. Edward était sur le pas de la porte, les joues rouges d'avoir couru, il nous regardait, moi et Mike, se marrer comme des baleines. Je déglutis difficilement.

-Edward ? Que puis-je pour toi ?, demandai-je timidement, douchée.

-Euh, oui euh…, bafouilla-t-il, tu sais où est Alice ?

-Montée. Elle est à l'étage.

Edward me remercia d'un léger hochement de tête, l'air froid au possible. D'accord, il lui arrivait quoi tout à coup ? Je regardai la Pop-Star passer devant moi avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier, laissant derrière lui une douce traînée d'after-shave. Hum, je fermais les yeux, humant cette odeur sexy et enivrante.

-Hm, hm ».

Un raclement de gorge amusé me coupa dans mon moment d'extase. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris Rosalie, explosée de rire devant mon petit rougissement. Elle ne rit pas longtemps cependant, puisque les premières stars hollywoodiennes en manque de caféine ramenaient leurs petits popotins de millionnaires dans son précieux café.

Je me mis à bosser. Les stars étaient vraiment exigeantes ! « Pas comme ça le café ! La meringue est trop chaude ! Mon pain au chocolat est froid ! », Et ceci et cela ! Certaines étaient au contraire ultra-cool, et bizarrement, c'était les plus connue d'après ce que je compris.

Bientôt sonna midi, et les sandwichs préférés des stars… Alice et Rosalie passaient leur temps en salle, avec moi. Moi qui, pour l'instant ne reconnaissais presque personne. Al' et Rose en étaient médusées. Elles savaient pourtant que ma culture astrale était plus proche de la stratosphère que de l'exosphère… Elles, à mon inverse, se noyaient complètement dans cet univers de paillettes et de strass. À mon grand étonnement, aucun paparazzi ne stationnait devant leur café. Lorsque je leur posais la question, elles me répondirent qu'elles avaient intenté tellement de procès, qu'aucun journaliste ne venait plus traîner par ici.

Durant toute la durée de mon service et bien après, je ne cessai de penser à Edward. Ce mec était à tomber ! Je comprenais un peu mieux maintenant les midinettes hystériques qui devaient le regarder avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles…

Ma journée se terminait, ENFIN ! La majorité des personnalités qui étaient clientes du Twilight était vraiment sympathique, même en coup de vent, mais certaines, à l'inverse, vraiment horribles ! Comme cette Tanya ! Chanteuse pop/peroxydée qui gazouillait sur des BOUM-BOUM incessant d'une voix nasillarde et qui passait sur la radio du café. Au bout du 12ème passage de sa chanson, et de son 8ème café, trop chaud ou trop froid, je changeai de station pour mettre le CD de mon groupe préféré et soupirai d'aise en entendant la voix grave et bienfaisante du chanteur. Je soupirai fortement, Tanya m'appelant encore une fois pour que je lui remplace son café.

La journée en salle fut fastidieuse mais dès 18h30, je pus me retirer dans le bureau et me plonger dans la comptabilité, ce que je fis avec soulagement. Alice et Rosalie étaient des anges ! Je m'entendais vraiment bien avec elles, c'était affolant la vitesse à laquelle nous étions devenues amies ! Vers 20h, le café fermait ses portes et je rentrais chez moi, lessivée, et me couchais.

Le lendemain, je pris mes cours avec moi pour pouvoir bosser à minima ma maitrise en lettres. J'avais des cours, le mardi soir, ce soir donc et j'étais plus qu'impatiente de pouvoir rendre ma dernière nouvelle réaliste ! J'arrivais au café avec dix minutes d'avance, en même temps que… Emmett, Edward et Jasper qui se trouvaient cantonnés tout penauds devant la porte d'entrée.

« Bella ! s'exclama Emmett. Tu es là !

-Euh, bonjour Emmett, hésitai-je.

-Salut, répondirent les deux autres en cœur.

Je leur fis un léger signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire franc. Celui que me rendis Edward m'envoûta complètement, si bien que j'en oubliais de respirer.

-Bella ? Bella !, m'appela Emmett.

-Euh, euh… Oui ?, répondis-je en revenant sur terre.

-Tu nous fais entrer ? »

Il me fit une petite moue boudeuse tout à fait hilarante et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en ouvrant la porte pour les laisser entrer. Imaginez un ours en train de bouder et vous comprendrez…

Cette journée était similaire à la précédente excepté que j'allais en cours le soir, où je rencontrais une jeune femme sympathique bien qu'un peu superficielle : Jessica Stanley, qui se trouvait elle aussi originaire de l'état du Washington, ainsi qu'un garçon assez cool du nom de Tyler Crowley qui était un ami de Mike, le cuistot. Cuistot avec qui je m'entendais de mieux en mieux d'ailleurs.

Les journées s'alignaient et se ressemblaient, et je m'habituais plus facilement que je ne l'aurais crû à la vie dans la cité des Anges. Chaque matin, j'ouvrais aux garçons et nous prenions un café tous ensemble et j'enchaînais avec une journée de boulot puis de la comptabilité. J'apprenais à connaître chacun d'entre eux et les appréciais déjà tous énormément. Emmett et ses blagues vaseuses, ma répartie était d'ailleurs souvent mise en avant par Rosalie, amoureuse comme jamais, afin de fermer le claper de son amour. Jasper, discret et calme, qui savait si bien canaliser sa propre petite femme et avec qui je pouvais discuter de longues minutes d'à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Et enfin Edward, taciturne et souvent dans les nuages. J'appris à le découvrir, autant que je me dévoilais à lui. Nous ressemblions à des aimants, sans cesse attirés l'un par l'autre, l'un vers l'autre, comme si nos deux êtres ne tendaient qu'à n'en former plus qu'un. Autant dire que je me consumais de frustration le soir, seule dans mon lit. Vive les plastic ducks ! Dès que nos regards se croisaient, une sorte de courant électrique bizarre parcourait mon corps, me forçant à le toucher, ce que je réfrénais tant bien que mal. Je le sentais tout aussi perplexe que moi sur cette relation intime et étrange qui nous liait petit à petit.

J'avais enfin réussi à joindre Jacob qui semblait aussi heureux que moi de pouvoir communiquer de nouveau. Nous nous appelions tous les jours ou presque et passions de nombreuses heures sur un site de visioconférence le dimanche après-midi. Je lui racontais tout, Edward, le boulot, Les Cullen (famille dans laquelle les Hale s'incluaient d'eux-mêmes), Mike qui me draguait fort peu subtilement… Lui avait rencontré quelqu'un, une certaine Nessie. D'après ce que je savais, elle était une Quileute elle aussi, mais d'une autre région et venait d'emménager chez sa tante et elle rendait fou mon Jake ! J'avais d'ailleurs hâte de la connaître ! Je souris au souvenir du rougissement de mon ami alors qu'il me parlait d'elle pour la première fois. Vive Skype ! Il me manquait toujours beaucoup, mais je n'avais plus la tenace envie de crier de frustration, ou en tous cas, pas à cause de lui. Ai-je déjà dis que j'adorais mon canard-sextoy ?

Une après-midi, alors que j'étais invitée chez Emmett et Rosalie pour un barbecue, Edward et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls dans le hall. Et il me semble que si Jasper n'était pas arrivé au bon moment, mes lèvres auraient fini sur celle d'Edward et ne les auraient plus lâchées. Et ce soir là, bonjour petit plaisir manuel ! Vive…

_*On a compris, Vive les plastic ducks ! T'es vraiment une obsédée !_

_Je te signale, Conscience, que tu jouis aussi bien que moi sous ses petites vibrations bienfaisantes alors…_

_*Je sais, je sais, ma gueule !_

Il était vrai que ma frustration, tout comme ma libido, crevait le plafond ces derniers temps, mais Edward était si beau ! Bien sûr, son caractère, bien que lunatique me plaisait tout autant que ses orbes émeraudes dans lesquelles ils m'arrivaient de me perdre, entrant dans un monde unique qui nous appartenait. Ces moments éphémères et parfaits semblaient parfois durer le temps d'une vie et il me tardait chaque fois de replonger dans cet univers céladon.

C'était folie, la vitesse à laquelle cette famille c'était faite une place dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. Et, à dire vrai, c'était bien dangereux…

POV Edward

Cela faisait maintenant une vingtaine de jours que je connaissais Bella. Et elle m'attirait beaucoup trop à mon goût. Ces courants électriques si agréables qui me parcouraient tout le corps lorsque nos regards se croisaient, étaient une douce torture que j'acceptais volontiers de subir pour avoir le plaisir de plonger mes prunelles dans la douceur veloutée des orbes brunes que m'offrait le regard de ma Bella. Ma Bella, me voilà qui la voulais déjà mienne, elle qui l'était déjà dans nombres de mes rêves, pour ne pas dire tous.

Un soir, alors que Rose et mon frère nous avaient invités tous les six à un barbecue, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls dans le hall de leur grande maison. Il faisait chaud et elle portait un débardeur qui épousait ses formes. J'étais comme un drogué devant sa dose d'héroïne. Je ne me rassasiais jamais de son corps, de son regard. J'avais appris à la connaître doucement, plus lentement que mes frères et sœurs qui semblaient tous voir en elle le sixième membre qui complétait notre groupe hétéroclite et complètement déluré. J'étais un fou, presque jaloux de mes camarades qui se comportaient avec elle si naturellement alors que, pauvre de moi, j'avais la tenace impression de faire partie de décor ! Et bordel c'était qui Jacob ? Elle en parlait très souvent et je savais qu'il lui manquait ÉNORMÉMENT !

_*Jaloux va !_

_Oh silence toi !_

Et la voici, face à moi, splendide dans toute sa simplicité. Elle me transcendait de son regard brun. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'attirance folle que je ressentais pour elle, bien que je sache qu'elle était sujette au même courant d'électricité qui nous parcouraient parfois, liant nos regards durant quelques secondes qui semblaient parfois durer une éternité où nous nous comprenions parfaitement. Un univers qui nous appartenait, une symbiose parfaite qui nous laissait parfois pantelants et souvent interloqués. Cela me faisait un peu flipper, je l'avouais franchement, mais c'était tellement agréable ! Je repris suffisamment contenance pour lui lancer, alors que je voyais son regard naviguer sur mon corps, la phrase la plus bateau qui soit, et pourtant la seule qui me vint à l'esprit :

« Comment vas-tu ?

Je m'auto-flagellais mentalement.

-Bien merci, et toi ? », Répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres avant de se mettre sur la pointes des pieds afin de me faire la bise.

Je tentais un ersatz de réponse lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent ma joue. Erreur. Comment pouvions-nous croire un seul instant que se toucher pouvait être sans risques ? Il y eut comme une secousse dans ma moelle épinière, un courant électrique ravageur qui me fit oublier toute raison. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses bras, glissant sur toute leur longueur, alors que mes yeux plongeaient dans les siens où je me noyais avec délectation. Elle rougit, miroir de mon visage qui se prit à se colorer. « Edward Cullen ne rougit pas » pensai-je un instant.

_*Il faut croire que si !_

Je ne réagis pas quand ma Conscience se manifesta, tout au chef-d'œuvre que m'offrait les yeux de ma douce, ma tendre Bella. Je sentais mon désir se durcir doucement. Nos têtes se rapprochaient, comme mus par une vie propre, nos yeux papillonnaient, je la voulais…

« Hey, Edward… ? Vous faîtes quoi là au juste ? »

Je me détournais vivement de ma Bella pour regarder mon imbécile de presque frère, alors qu'il venait de nous interrompre au moment le moins opportun, au moment fatidique même, celui où j'allais enfin assouvir mon désir fou que d'appartenir à Bella.

« Je lui faisais la bise », lança Bella, sûre d'elle.

Voici une autre facette de Bella que j'apprivoisais lentement : son côté un peu froid, celui qui savait se réfugier derrière la paroi de pierre qui semblait entourer son cœur par moment. Et en cet instant, je remerciais le ciel qu'elle mette un tel aplomb à ne dire qu'une semi-vérité. Je lâchai doucement les bras de ma Bella, caressant ses doigts au passage, puis me tournais vers Jasper, encore secoué par ma rencontre avec la Belle de mes rêves. Ce soir là, fut pour moi un soir de débauche où je ne cessais une seconde de penser à Bella sous toute les formes possibles.

Ce fut le lendemain de cette petite expérience loin d'être déplaisante que je décidai de tâcher de l'oublier dans le bras de Tanya, ce que mes frères désapprouvaient et je l'avouais moi aussi. Cependant, je ne voulais pas risquer de perdre une amitié naissante ni l'harmonie de ma famille qui semblait sincèrement avoir englouti Bella dans notre petit groupe. Depuis cette erreur monumentale, Tanya ne ma lâcha plus au plus grand damne de tout mon entourage, moi compris. Je n'étais plus sûr de vouloir oublier Bella, chose que je savais complètement vaine, mais je savais qu'il me faudrait remédier à ce problème qui semblait irrémédiable. Sois je l'avais, sois je perdais la raison… Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ?

POV Bella

Un vendredi soir, deux mois après mon arrivée à L.A., alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi, lorsqu'Alice m'interpela : elle et Rosalie voulaient fêter mon arrivée dans leur café qu'elles jugeaient de « divine ». J'acceptais. Je repassai rapidement chez moi pour me changer, faisant visiter à mes patronnes. Je mis un short noir et un débardeur assorti. Me déclarant prête, nous partîmes faire la fête. Elles me menèrent à une boîte de nuit devant laquelle une queue gargantuesque se formait.

« -Euh, les filles ?, intervins-je.

Elles se tournèrent vers moi, rayonnantes.

-On ne rentrera jamais dans cette boîte ! Vous avez vus le monde qui attend ?

-Mais si ! m'assura Alice avant de traverser la rue et de taper la bise au vigile qui rougit quelque peu, moi à sa suite.

-Salut Garrett ! lança-t-elle, Éléazar est là ce soir ?

-Oui mademoiselle, répondit le vigile, il voudrait d'ailleurs vous voir au sujet de la robe de mariée d'Irina.

Alice sourit en promettant d'aller le voir et nous entrâmes dans la boîte, sous le regard médusé d'une bande de filles laissant apparaître plus de peau que de tissu. L'ambiance à l'intérieur était électrique, je distinguais une vaste piste de danse et une large scène quelques pas plus loin alors que nous longions le bar. Des BOUM-BOUM assourdissant sortaient d'enceintes géantes postées comme des gardiennes aux quatre coins de la pièce. Elles surplombaient le dancefloor et lançaient des notes électro qui s'échouaient sur les murs capitonnés de la discothèque.

-Kate ! s'exclama Rose, criant afin de se faire entendre par-dessus la musique, comment va ?

-Bien ! répondit la barmaid, une brune aux yeux de nuit, il y a une ambiance de folie ce soir ! D'ailleurs les Black Moon passent dans 10 minutes !

-Merci Kate, à tout à l'heure ! »

Je suivis, un peu perdue, les filles qui me menèrent jusqu'à de petites alcôves assez éloignées de la piste pour que la musique soit plus ténue. Les lumières étaient tamisées, et l'ambiance beaucoup plus chaleureuse, s'éloignant de celle d'une simple boîte de nuit et se rapprochait plus d'un café en soirée. Nous nous assîmes sur des banquettes moelleuses. Nous avions une vue parfaite sur la scène en contre bas grâce à une fenêtre italienne en plexiglas.

« -Dites les filles, commençai-je, vous connaissez tout le monde ici ou je rêve ?

-Cette boîte appartient à un ami à mes parents, lança Alice.

-Et je suis amie avec Alice depuis ma naissance, nous sommes allées chez les mêmes nourrices durant toute notre enfance. Mes parents, étant morts alors que Jasper et moi avions 17 ans, les Cullen ont tenus à nous adopter. C'est donc naturel que nous connaissions les mêmes personnes !

-Oh, dis-je, gênée, désolée pour tes parents Rose… »

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, mais un voile de tristesse s'attarda tout de même sur son visage. Alice passa un bras autour des épaules de sa presque-sœur. Je détournais les yeux.

Une musique nouvelle monta des haut-parleurs. Je fermais les yeux, appréciant l'air plus folk. Puis, une voix envoûtante commença sa litanie, me transperçant de part en part. Cette voix était grave, sexy et suave. Comme si du caramel brûlant roulait sur ma langue, renversant tout sur son passage, mais un caramel si délicat, si tendre qu'il fit fondre mon cœur. Les paroles, quand à elles, passèrent le barrage de pierre qui s'était formé autour de mon myocarde, me frappant de plein fouet :

_I miss you…_

_I miss you…_

_I miss you all the time,_

_Whatever I do, whatever I think,_

_You're every time in my thought_

_Every time in my head…_

_I miss you…_

_I miss you…_

_I miss you! _

_Same if we're just friend,_

_I miss you more than all the other,_

_You know what I'm feeling for you_

_We're not just friend bur more…_

_We're souls-sisters_

_I miss you…_

_I miss you…_

_I miss you so …_

_It's 'cause we aren't together,_

_But I can't come back here_

_I can't come back here_

_You know why_

_I know why…_

_But I miss you all the time._

'_Cause we aren't together,_

_But I can't come back_

_I can't come back_

_Phone you_

_See you_

_Hear you_

_Just for some seconds_

_Can't be enough!_

_It's a prayer…_

_I need to feel you_

_All my skin's pores need to feel you!_

_All my being is calling you _

_I hope everyday to see come back!_

'_Cause me I can't come back_

_You know why_

_I know why!_

_I miss you…_

_I miss you_

_I MISS YOU SO!_

Je restais assise, les yeux fermés, touchée au-delà des mots, au-delà des gestes. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Le groupe était déjà passé à une autre chanson. Pourtant, je ne bougeai pas, percée en mon cœur par un manque de Jacob énorme, car c'était de lui et moi dont semblait parler ce morceau. L'air de la seconde chanson était plus joyeux mais la voix de caramel coulait toujours en moi, permettant à son délicieux nectar d'empoisonner mes sens, de me faire ressentir le manque de Jacob de façon exponentielle. Le chanteur était doué, se jouant avec habilité des notes difficiles, et ses musiciens n'étaient pas en reste. Ils étaient tous vraiment doués ! Je ne pus reprendre pied qu'au bout de la troisième musique, lorsque le registre changea. Je rouvris les yeux, pour voir Rosalie et Alice un peu plus loin, en train de hurler avec tout un groupe de fans complètement hystériques. Je souris en les voyant. En changeant de style, le groupe m'avait permis d'enfoncer mon manque de Jacob loin, au fond de mon cœur refermé à double tours et protégé par une armure de pierre. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien être ce groupe si génial et n'en cru pas mes yeux… Ils n'étaient autres qu'Emmett, Jasper et Edward, les Black Moon. Je restais secouée durant la fin de la chanson. Puis le groupe annonça une pause. Rose et Al' revinrent, toutes excitées.

« -Ils sont trop doués non ? s'exclama la blonde.

-Oui, avouai-je en un murmure.

-En parlant des loups ! dit Alice, Hey chéri ! »

Les trois garçons arrivaient d'une porte dérobée, juste à côté des alcôves. Alice et Rosalie allèrent féliciter leurs amoureux, alors qu'Edward s'asseyait sur la banquette en face de la mienne et soupirait. Les couples arrivèrent en même temps que la serveuse.

« -Salut vous tous !

-Salut Lauren !, répondirent les couples.

Moi j'étais trop prise dans la contemplation de l'apollon face à moi pour remarquer quoique ce fût, jusqu'à ce que la serveuse ne s'exclame, d'une voix qu'elle voulait sans doute séductrice :

-Tu as merveilleusement bien chanté ce soir, Edward, comme toujours bien sûr.

-Merci Lauren, répondit ce dernier en ce pinçant l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés. Je connaissais assez Edward pour reconnaître le signe qu'il était complètement crevé et agacé de surcroît.

-Vous voulez boire quoi ?

Il était évident qu'elle ne s'adressait qu'à Edward, pourtant tout le monde commanda une bière. Puis vint le tour d'Edward qui demanda un gin tonic. À contre cœur, ladite Lauren se tourna vers moi et cracha presque :

-Et vous ?

Je la jaugeais du regard un instant : c'était une grande blonde, loin d'être aussi belle que Rosalie, habillée très court, avec du rouge à lèvre plus qu'ostentatoire. Bref une petite pétasse hargneuse quoi !

-Un double scotch, s'il vous plaît. »

La serveuse me lorgna avec un air moqueur qui me déplut fortement. Les autres aussi me contemplaient, étonnés. Edward avait relevé la tête, et comme tout le monde, me regardait, tandis que je-suis-une-pétasse-et-je-le-sais, alias la serveuse, roulait des hanches vers le bar, pensant sûrement attirer les regards des hommes qui croisait son chemin. Certains étaient même assez stupides pour la suivre vers le bar, attirés par son déhanchement. La stupidité des hommes m'étonnera toujours…

« -Un problème ?, demandai-je, inquiétée par ces regards inquisiteurs sur ma petite personne.

-Eh bien, dit Jasper, c'est que tu commence fort ! Tu ne voudrais pas une bière en premier lieu ?

Je souris brièvement, il est vrai que je commençai fort mais :

-Je supporte très bien l'alcool. En fait, ça ne me fait presque rien… De plus, je déteste le vin, le champagne. Je n'aime que la bière ou les alcools forts principalement parce qu'ils n'ont pas réellement goût d'alcool mais ont bien leur goût propre. »

Ils continuaient de me regarder comme si j'étais complètement tarée, ce qui commençait à singulièrement me taper sur le système. J'étais fatiguée moi aussi. Je soupirai fortement en faisant semblant de m'intéresser à la musique, pas de chance pour moi, c'était cette pétasse de Tanya qui passait. Sa voix nasillarde me fracassait les tympans, c'était limite effrayant après la magnifique musique des Black Moon. Rien que d'y penser me donnait des frissons. Je tournai mon regard vers mes amis qui semblaient toujours choqués. Lauren revint avec les boissons et j'en profitais pour prendre une longue gorgée de mon scotch. Autant pour leur prouver ma sincérité que pour étancher ma soif. Emmett se reprit le premier en explosant de rire suite à mon « Ah ! » de contentement.

« -Bah qu'à cela ne tienne, s'exclama-t-il, à la tienne Bella ! »

Lui-même but sa bière à ma santé, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Tous reprirent leurs esprits, semblant pourtant toujours médusés par ma bizarrerie. Je voyais les regards d'Alice et Rosalie suivre mes mouvements lorsque je buvais. Je finis mon verre, exaspérée malgré moi. Seul Edward semblait se fiche complètement de se que je pouvais boire, puisque lui-même avalait à longue gorgée son gin. J'observais en catimini ses lèvres pleines et rouges se poser sur le bord du verre, le liquide clair glisser sur sa lèvre inférieure, sa langue léchant doucement le bord du récipient, son regard vert émeraude perdu dans les lointaines contrées de ses songes… J'avais chaud, très chaud. Je sentais la douce chaleur de l'excitation monter en moi aussi bouillante et dégoulinante que la lave qui coulerait d'un volcan en éruption. De l'alcool, vite ! Un serveur passait derrière moi, j'en profitais pour commander un « Hurricane » - cocktail à base de rhum ambre et blanc- tout en finissant mon scotch. Emmett, qui m'avait entendu, me demanda comment je faisais pour ingurgiter si facilement de l'alcool si fort sans en ressentir les effets :

« Eh bien, répondis-je, tu vas rire.

-Je suis tout ouïe !

Je voyais qu'il n'était pas le seul, même Edward semblait intéressé, il avait relevé la tête et je sentais son regard sur moi, il me donnait des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je finis mon verre pour me donner contenance avant de commencer ma petite histoire. Je me plongeais dans mes souvenirs…

-L'alcool ne m'a jamais tourné la tête, ou très peu, même avec des quantités astronomique dans le sang. Je m'étais rendue compte de cette particularité à une soirée à laquelle Jacob m'avait invitée. Ses copains avaient trouvés drôle de me faire boire pour me faire baisser ma garde, Jake étant trop occupé à laver les amygdales d'une certaine autre fille. Enfin, se rendant compte qu'ils ne me saoulaient pas… »

Un sourire sadique naquit sur mes lèvres quand j'ajoutai, lançant un regard sans équivoque à Emmett : « Au sens propre comme au sens figuré, certains ont eut du mal à se resservir de leurs bijoux de famille après ça…

-Bref, ils ont pris peur et sont partis. Moi, je me sentais bien, j'ai pris le volant de ma camionnette tranquillement. Je roulais bien mais les flics nous attendaient sur la route et je n'y ai pas réchappé : 2.98g/l dans le sang.

J'entendis le hoquet de surprise d'Alice, le sourire d'Edward. Je continuais mon histoire :

-J'ai fini au poste, avec un pompier à côté de moi pour vérifier que je ne tombais pas en coma éthylique. Mon père était arrivé complètement affolé. Et surtout très en colère -il est shérif-, mais lorsqu'il m'a vu me lever, marcher droit et tout le tralala, il a voulu refaire le test : 2,90g/l, on a fait le test trois fois, toujours pareil. Alors depuis je sais que l'alcool ne me fait rien.

Mon histoire les avait laissés baba. Jasper se reprit et me demanda :

-Et le lendemain ?

-Rien, dis-je en un sourire, un léger mal de crâne tout au plus. »

J'entendis un rire, mélodieux et grave, comme du caramel qui croque doucement sous la dent avant de fondre sur la langue. Je me tournai vers sa provenance et vis un Edward bidonné, si je puis dire… Je crois que c'était la première fois que je l'entendais rire si fort, lui qui se contentait d'habitude d'un sourire ou d'un gloussement étouffé ! C'était le son le plus merveilleux que j'avais pu entendre et je regardais, médusée, le magnifique corps dont provenait ce magnifique son. Subjuguée, je me perdis dans la contemplation de cet homme merveilleux, mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, céladon rieur, et ne se lâchèrent plus. Il s'établit comme un lien, une union électrique entre nos deux corps. J'étais complètement et parfaitement consciente de sa présence, comme si tous les pores de ma peau me forçaient à le toucher, comme un besoin vital, indispensable. Il nous était déjà arrivé ce genre de phénomène mais jamais si vivement, jamais si profondément. Je pus voir ses yeux noircir, reflet parfait des miens, affutés par le désir. La moindre parcelle de mon corps se voulait séductrice, comme pour l'attirer à moi, pour qu'il me touche, pour qu'il me prenne, pour qu'il m'appartienne, que je lui appartienne.

Nos regards étaient rivés l'un dans l'autre sans pouvoir se lâcher. Sa main, comme mût par un réflexe, se porta à ma joue. À ce contact, il ferma les yeux, sans pour autant rompre le lien. Je fermais les yeux également. Ainsi, tous mes autres sens se virent décuplés. Son odeur, after-shave léger, parfum de luxe discret, légères effluves de sueur dues à son concert, chose qui ne le rendait que plus viril... Je sentais sa fragrance rouler sur ma langue comme du caramel, à l'instar sa voix lorsqu'il chantait. Mon ouïe, surdéveloppée par l'absence de vue, pouvait entendre sa respiration s'accélérer, au rythme de la mienne. Sa main était chaude contre ma joue dont la rougeur avait envahi mon visage sous sa paume. Nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus, je le sentais grâce à sa main sur moi. Je rouvris les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens, je me rapprochais toujours, sa main glissa de ma joue à mon cou, pour finir juste au-dessus de ma poitrine, sur mon cœur. Sous sa main, mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Sa bouche, alors que ses dents se plantaient dans sa lèvre inférieure, m'appelait plus surement que s'il prononçait mon nom. J'en bavais, littéralement.

Soudain, dans le décor, une voix, stridente et nasillarde. Puis une main passa devant mes yeux, rompant le contact avec les siens. Nous revenions à la réalité. La musique sourde hurlée par les haut-parleurs, le bruit du bar, la foule, nos amis qui nous entouraient, riaient, tout ça me revint avec la force d'une gifle. Et enfin, la personne à qui appartenait la main. Je la jaugeai, comme la serveuse précédemment. Des chaussures avec les talons les plus hauts que je n'ai jamais vu, de longues jambes fines et musclées, une robe minuscule, transparente au possible qui couvrait à peine une poitrine débordante et siliconée, un menton et un nez prononcés, des lèvres pleines et ''glossées'' au possible, du fard à paupière outrageusement coloré et une tignasse blonde peroxydée. Tanya. Génial ! ... Elle s'approcha langoureusement d'Edward qui s'était éloigné vivement de moi lorsque la main était apparue.

« Edward, susurra-t-elle, comment vas-tu, mon chou ?

Cela y était, j'allais vomir… Et Edward semblait légèrement perdu et répondit comme par automatisme.

-Salut Tanya.

-Alors chouchou d'amour, on rentre ensemble ce soir ? »

Sa voix sifflante me transperçait les tympans, alors que, médusée je voyais Tanya s'assoir sur les genoux d'Edward et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Lui ne réagissait presque pas, bougeant seulement les lèvres au bon moment, mais il gardait les yeux entrouverts comme pour continuer à regarder autour de lui. Je voulais vomir, me cacher dans un coin et recracher le contenu de mon estomac. À la place, je pris le verre d'Hurricane que le serveur avait déposé devant moi et en bu plusieurs longues, très longues gorgées, jusqu'à le finir à vrai dire. Je me levai, pour me retrouver aussi sec sur mon siège, la tête me tournait. Aucun rapport avec l'alcool, juste au coup que je venais de me prendre sur le crâne. Je m'étais cognée contre la poutre de l'alcôve, déclenchant les rires de mes amis. Edward, lui resta collé à Tanya. Je me relevais plus doucement, me tenant toujours le cuir chevelu. J'avançais prudemment entre les tables, entre les danseurs et les verres d'alcool. Je n'entendis pas Alice m'appeler, je ne vis pas plus Edward s'échapper des lèvres de sa blondasse pour me suivre du regard. Je ne vis rien de tout cela. Pas plus que je ne vis le coin de la table, quelques secondes avant que mon front n'y soit projeté. AÏE ! Je perdis connaissance avec l'étrange impression d'un cri qui raisonnerait dans ma tête :

« BELLLA ! »


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier toutes (tous?) ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte ou dans leurs "Fav. Stories";). C'est un honneur et un plaisir! Je tiens à m'excuser pour les erreurs d'orthographe, rares je l'espère, et vous annoncer que j'ai trouvé une Bêta! :) Également, je répondrai aux reviews en bas de l'histoire afin de ne pas trop gêner ceux qui n'en n'ont pas grand chose à faire:). Désoleé ce chapitre est un peu court mais le 5ème est en cours de correction et sera publié ce soir ou demain, et promis les autres seront plus consistants ;)._

_Voilà! Bonne lecture! ;)_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Commotion…

Ouille ! Ma tête ! Je sentis quelque chose de froid contre mon crâne douloureux. J'ouvris les yeux pour les refermer aussi sec. La lumière était aveuglante pour mes pauvres yeux. Des voix me parvinrent :

« -Tu es sûre qu'elle va bien ? Certaine ?

Je reconnaissais la voix de caramel onctueux comme… Inquiète…

-Oui, Eddy-chou, c'est qu'une petite bosse !

Merci Alice ! En plus de rassurer Edward, elle me rassurait moi. Rien qu'une petite bosse, hein ? Il fallait que j'aille à l'hôpital. Aucune bosse au crâne, et j'en avais eut beaucoup, ne m'avais empêché d'ouvrir les yeux à cause de la lumière.

-T'as un concert à assurer, allez plus vite que cela !

Merci Rosalie, je n'étais pas sûre de supporter une autre attaque de désir électrique en cet instant.

_*D'ailleurs il faudrait penser à en faire profiter les autres de cette foutue électricité ! Tu deviendrais hyper riche si tu la revendais à Seesmart Inc. ? (Distributeur d'ampoules à L.A.)_

_Chut ! Ma tête ! Ce n'est pas trop le moment là !_

-Oui bébé, ne déçoit pas nos fans !

Oh, non ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là Tanya. Mon mal de crâne s'aggrava. Merci sa voix nasillarde ! Comment pouvait-on parler d'une voix si aiguë ? Elle devait être entendue par les dauphins, ma parole ! J'entendis quelque chose se déplacer et tentais à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. J'eus un sursaut de douleur, mais me forçais. Je n'irais pas à l'hôpital les yeux fermés !

-Ah, Bella au bois dormant se réveille enfin !

Je souris, Alice et son exubérance ! Je m'assis doucement en fermant les yeux. Aucun besoin de cumuler douleurs à la fois. Mon pauvre crâne était déjà plus rythmé qu'un concert d'AC/DC !

-Où suis-je ?, demandai-je en papillonnant des paupières.

-Bella !

Non, pas cette voix de caramel ! Pas maintenant ! Je le sentis plus que ne le vit s'approcher de moi.

-Tu es dans ma loge, tu es tombé et t'es évanouie. Mais ça a l'air d'aller mieux maintenant.

J'ouvris complètement les yeux et les plongeaient dans les siens. Le lien électrique qui s'était formé tout à l'heure se reforma. Et mon crâne explosa de douleur. Mon cœur cogna contre mes tempes, ma respiration s'accéléra, miroir de la sienne. Je me forçais à fermer les yeux tant qu'il était encore temps.

-EDWARD ! On commence maintenant ! hurla Emmett, me faisant grimacer.

-Je vais tuer Emmett, dit-il. Je déteste cette grimace sur ton si beau visage, continua-t-il en chuchotant.

Je relevais immédiatement le regard pour me replonger dans le sien. Ce dernier noircit instantanément, emplit de désir. Puis en voyant mes joues rosies par son compliment involontaire, il rougit en bafouillant. Il se pencha néanmoins sur moi et mes yeux se fermèrent. Quelque chose de doux se posa sur mon front, m'enveloppant d'une odeur exquise et déclenchant des frissons dans tout mon corps. Je rouvris les yeux, rouges comme une pivoine. Il s'éloigna de moi, passa près de Rose et d'Al' en leur souriant puis sortit sur un :

-Prenez-soins d'elle, on se retrouve après.

Et sans un regard sur sa prétendue petite-amie, il retourna sur scène.

-Pfiou !, chantonna une petite voix. C'est bon elle a fini de faire l'intéressante la petite pétasse ?

Je soupirai, c'est sûr qu'en parlant de pétasse elle était dans son domaine de compétence la Tanya ! Et bizarrement, sa voix aiguë était descendue d'une octave, la rendant plus nasillarde encore. Mais comment une voix pareille pouvait appartenir à un être humain ?

-Oh, ta gueule Tanya, et dégage !

Merci Rosalie, je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

-Nan, mais tu te prends pour qui ? Je suis Tanya Brandon, la superstar !

Sa voix pleine d'orgueil me donnait, comme plus tôt, une nausée infernale ! Et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment !

-Tanya, tu dégages ou je te jure que ton égo surdimensionné à tord ne te sera d'aucun secours ! répliqua Alice d'une voix qui me fit frémir de peur.

Je les vis s'affronter du regard.

-C'est bon les filles, lançai-je en grimaçant, je vais y aller, je suis crevée.

-Tu viens de dormir 20 minutes sur le canapé et t'es encore fatiguée ?, s'exclama la blondasse ersatz de chanteuse.

-La ferme Tanya !

Re-merci Rose !

-C'est bon, je vais bien.

Je me levais et commençais à marcher. Pas très droit certes, mais je tenais debout.

-Bella, tu es restée INCONSCIENTE, Alice insista bien sur le « inconsciente » en regardant Tanya, durant près de 20 minutes. Je ne te laisserai pas partir !

-S'il te plaît Alice, je suis crevée, j'ai la migraine et me crier dessus n'arrange rien ! Alors je t'en prie, laisse-moi rentrer ! Et puis, Jasper aura bientôt finit son concert, tu iras le rejoindre et vous rentrerez chez vous tranquillement. Rose va faire de même avec Emmett, et Tanya avec Edward.

J'étais au bord de la nausée en prononçant ces derniers mots; rien que d'imaginer Edward et cette… Argh !

-Quant à moi, repris-je, je vais rentrer chez moi, prendre une bonne aspirine, me changer et me coucher bien tranquillement ainsi je serais fraîche et dispo dès demain.

Voyant qu'elle comptait répliquer j'ajoutais :

-Ce n'est pas une suggestion, tu n'as pas le choix !

Vu sa mine, elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on la contredise. Rosalie se tourna vers moi :

-Je t'appelle un taxi au moins ?

Son ton sonnait comme une demande. Je soupirai. Au vu de mon état, ce n'étais pas une mauvaise idée. J'acquiesçai en me dirigeant vers la sortie, un gant rempli de glace que je tenait doucement sur mon front…

-Il t'attendra devant dans 3 minutes.

-OK, merci et à demain, lançai-je sans me retourner.

Je sortis sous les soupirs de Tanya que je tâchais d'ignorer. Je traversais la foule en n'écoutant que les battements de mon cœur contre ma tempe. Je trébuchais une fois ou deux sous le musique et la voix divine d'Edward mais, la magie avait cessé. Le caramel avait refroidit et pesait maintenant lourd dans mon estomac, me donnant la nausée. C'était mauvais signe. Je trébuchais une fois de plus, tombant à nouveau sur le coin d'une table. Arrivée à la sortie après ce qui m'avait paru une vie, je parvins à monter dans le taxi et à dire :

-À l'hôpital le plus proche, s'il vous plaît.

Le taximan, un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs me regarda d'un œil désapprobateur.

-Je ne vous comprends pas les jeunes, me lança-t-il en me fusillant du regard à travers le rétroviseur, vous vous saoulez jusqu'à la mort et après, c'est aux médecins responsables de s'occuper de vous plutôt que de sauver des vies qui valent la peine.

Je grimaçais et enlevais la glace de mon front afin que le vieillard puisse voir la plaie que je sentais saigner sur front. J'avais dû me cogner contre du verre cette fois, puisque le sang ruisselait sur ma tempe. Je grimaçai en répondant :

-Je ne suis pas saoule, juste maladroite. Vous pourriez vous pressez s'il vous plaît ? »

Le vieillard soupira, mais accéléra tout de même. Le trajet était interminable et je pressai mes paupières afin de ne pas être éblouie par les nombreuses lumières de la ville, toutes plus vives les unes que les autres. J'arrivai aux urgences, payai le chauffeur grognon et marchai doucement vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. .

Les infirmières me prirent tout de suite en charge. Un médecin s'approcha. Il était grand, beau et large. Blond grisonnant, des yeux profondément bleus, une mâchoire et des épaules carrées et un air qui me disait vaguement quelque chose…

_To be continued..._

* * *

Hé hé mais qui est donc ce Doc'? ^^ J'vous le donne en mille, vous avez tous deviné... Quelle déception pour moi qui pensais vous faire baver de suspense...!

Bref de Blabla, Revieweuse, je ne t'ai pas oubliée:

**_Béatrice:_**_ Salut et merci de ta review, cela m'enchante! Et bien Bella comment dire, est très maladroite et n'a pas de chance alors... Ce n'est pas _

_EXCESSIVEMENT grave mais sa petite bosse va apparaître dans encore quelques chapitres... Et oui Edward est abruti, possessif avec ça, lunatique et un tantinet _

_orgueilleux, m'enfin... Quelques défauts n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne! :) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que le début! Gros bisous! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Comme promis, dès ce soir le chapitre 5, un poil plus long que le 4ème!_

_Enjoy! Et bonne lecture!_

_D.O.T.M._

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Suite de la visite généalogique de la famille Cullen.

« -Bonjour, mademoiselle… Swan, je suis le Dr Cullen.

Je me figeai instantanément. Cullen comme Edward Cullen ?

-C'est une bien vilaine plaie que vous avez au front mademoiselle, comment vous êtes vous fait cette vilaine coupure au crâne ?

Je soupirai en pensant à la façon idiote dont cela m'était arrivé. Le Dr Cullen s'arrêta soudain de m'ausculter. Je le regardais, interloquée, tout en remerciant intérieurement les infirmières de m'avoir donné ce calment qui me permettais de regarder les lumières de l'hôpital sans avoir envie de me tuer.

-Auriez-vous bu mademoiselle ? me demanda le Dr.

J'étais complètement hébétée.

-Euh, oui… mais je ne suis pas saoule, docteur. Vous pouvez vérifier mon alcoolémie si vous voulez, je soupirai de nouveau. Vous voulez que je vous récite l'alphabet à l'envers ? a.

Le Dr me regardait, interloqué à son tour. Je soupirai, encore.

-Je peux décompter par 7, en partant de cent : 100, 93,86, 79, 72, 65, 58, 41, 34, 27…

-C'est bon, mademoiselle, merci, j'ai comprit vous n'êtes pas ivre.

Et il continua de m'ausculter. Je restais calme mais grimaçante, trop fatiguée de ma soirée pour réfléchir vraiment. Au bout d'un moment incertain durant lequel je restais, il faut l'avouer, complètement dans les vapes, le Dr Cullen reprit mon dossier, s'adressa à une infirmière pour se retourner vers moi, une petite ride d'inquiétude s'ajoutant à celles, bien qu'éparses déjà présentes sur son front.

-Voilà, mademoiselle Swan, il vous faut quelques examens supplémentaires. Il nous faudrait votre…

-Quels examens ?, demandai-je, blasée. IRM ? Scanner ? Radio ?

Le Dr sourit, le rendant plus beau encore que tout à l'heure :

-Une habituée des hôpitaux ?

Je rougis violemment.

-On peut dire ça comme ça…

Un rire mélodieux me répondit :

-J'aurais besoin de votre dossier médical et du numéro d'une personne à appeler en cas d'urgence.

J'acquiesçais. Puis je pris conscience de sa dernière phrase.

-Pas besoin du numéro d'urgence. Je n'ai personne », mentis-je.

J'avais bien Jacob, ou Angela mais je ne voulais pas les inquiéter à distance. Mes parents, ce n'était même pas en rêve : ils viendraient gâcher ma nouvelle vie. Bien grand mot gâcher me direz-vous ? Pas vraiment : ma mère pour commencer, était aimante, collante, écervelée et riche. J'avais beau l'adorer, elle avait passé ces 3 dernières années à vouloir me marier et lorsqu'elle ne se cherchait pas de potentiels gendre, elle passait son temps à vouloir redécorer mon appartement « à la mode » comme elle disait. C'est une des raisons qui m'avait poussée à ne pas lui donner ma nouvelle adresse. Mon père, le shérif, allait vouloir contrôler mes fréquentations et ne saurait dire non à ma mère, et j'étais certaine qu'elle était capable de lui demander de venir s'installer ici. L'Horreur ! Avec un H majuscule !

« -Écoutez mademoiselle, si vous n'avez pas de numéro d'urgence je crains devoir vous faire subir l'aide psychologique et croyez moi, lorsque je dis subir, ce n'est pas un euphémisme. Le psy à une halène à faire vomir.

Je ris nerveusement.

-D'accord.

Je donnais le numéro d'Alice. Lorsque le Dr Cullen vit son propre nom sur le papier, il fit un va-et-vient entre la fiche et moi.

-Vous connaissez ma fille ?

-Je suis son employée.

-Ah vous êtes Bella !, s'exclama-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Euh oui… », Bafouillai-je en rougissant.

Je me sentis très gênée et avais un mauvais pressentiment. Le Dr me sourit gentiment et partit sur un petit salut Je dus me préparer à passer mes examens : une IRM et un Scanner, le Dr voulait la totale pour s'assurer que j'allais vraiment bien. Moi qui étais claustrophobe !

Deux _-*Loonnnguuees !-_ heures plus tard.

« -Verdict ?, demandai-je au Dr Cullen.

-Vous n'avez presque rien, un simple hématome et quelques points de suture mais je préfère vous gardez en observation cette nuit.

-Très bien.

-BELLA !, hurla une voix plus qu'inquiète.

Oh non, mon dieu tout mais pas ça ! Alice arriva en trombe dans ma chambre et me sauta dans les bras.

-Alice !, glapis-je, calmes-toi !

-BELLA !, hurla une seconde voix avant qu'une autre paire de bras ne s'ajoute à ceux d'Alice.

-Rosalie !, soupirai-je.

-BELLA !, cria une troisième voix, beaucoup plus grave.

-BELLA !, clama une quatrième voix.

Je ne comprenais rien ! Qui pouvait bien m'appeler comme ça ?

-BELLA !

Ok, alors là j'étais dans les vapes et je faisais un cauchemar, non ? Qu'Alice, Rosalie dans les grandes largeurs s'inquiètent pour moi d'accord, mais que venaient faire ici, Jasper, Emmett et Edward dans ma chambre d'hôpital ? Je restais complètement pétrifiée… Sans rire, mais que foutaient-ils là ?

-Euh, Alice ?, demandai-je sans qu'elle ne m'écoute.

Une migraine commençait à poindre dans le haut de mon crâne, malgré les analgésiques nécessaire à mon sommeil. Mais pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils tous ce soir ?

-Oh Bella, s'exclama le lutin en relâchant à peine son étreinte, pourquoi t'es à l'hôpital ? Je croyais que tu rentrais chez toi ? Heureusement que notre père nous a fait appeler !

J'étais tellement fatiguée… Mais ses paroles firent mouches. Je chassais la brume dans laquelle m'avait plongée les médicaments d'un petit coup de tête et sentis la colère enfler doucement à l'intérieur de moi.

-Attends, attends, c'est ton père le Dr Cullen ? Je vais le tuer !, l'interrompis-je.

De quel droit avait-il appelé sa progéniture pour moi ? Il avait beau être un excellent médecin et j'avais beau avoir laissé le numéro d'Alice en numéro d'urgence, je n'étais pas à l'agonie à ce que je sache et j'allais avoir un mal fou à calmer autant la blonde que la brune ! Celle-ci d'ailleurs commençait à montrer des signes de colère.

-Oh non, tu ne vas tuer personne ici ! Heureusement même que mon père nous a appelés ! Sérieux, tu comptais nous le dire quand que tu avais une plaie ouverte au front ?

Je portais ma main à ma tête avec une grimace. C'est vrai que cela ne devait pas être beau à voir !

-Bella, que t-est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que tu allais à l'hôpital ?

Sa voix partait dans les aiguës. Elle aurait peut-être même pu battre Tanya à l'appel des dauphins.

_*Pas à ce point !_

_Quand même_ _!_

Si elle aussi s'y mettait cela allait devenir compliqué… J'avais des maux de tête à faire vomir ! Les bips de mon rythme cardiaque s'envolaient, je me mis à tousser. Mais les deux furies étaient tellement en colère qu'elles ne se rendaient compte de rien. Jasper et Emmett tentèrent de les retenir un instant mais l'inquiétude l'avait emportée sur la raison et elles finirent par hurler sur leurs compagnons respectifs innocents comme des agneaux à la naissance. Enfin, Emmett se marrait franchement sous les cris de sa sœur. Il fallait préciser que la petite brune, aussi fine qu'un lutin rappelons-le, se tenait debout, jambes écartées, points sur les hanches, joues rouges à hurler sur le pauvre Jasper qui la regardait un tantinet effrayé. Spectacle hilarant pour l'ours brun ! Hilarant jusqu'à ce que sa propre compagne se mette à lui hurler dessus à son tour. D'un coup, le gros tas de muscles riait moins ! Et le voilà, comme réduit de moitié par la colère d'une grande blonde sculpturale. Je fermais les yeux, lassée par ce spectacle qui me donnait l'impression que sa sadique conscience explosait des verres de cristal sur le plancher de sa boite crânienne. Je fronçai encore plus les sourcils, à m'en déchirer la peau du front.

-LA FERME ! s'exclama une voix, les faisant sursauter.

J'étais comme enfermée dans une salle capitonnée, les bruits et les voix étaient tous comme étouffés. Seul mon pouls battant paressait percer la mousse dure qui semblait elle-même tapisser les murs de mon crâne. Un lourd silence envahit la pièce tandis que je soufflai de contentement. Je me tournais vers Edward, comme tout le monde dans la pièce, pour le voir furibond et les yeux noirs, emplis de colère. Il m'aurait presque fait peur, si je n'étais pas si pleine de gratitude à son égard. Tous se taisaient en regardant mon apollon au regard furieux. Mon pouls s'apaisa, le silence faisant s'évaporer la fumée qui me séparait du monde extérieur.

-Vous vous rendez compte les filles que Bella est à l'hôpital ou pas ? Elle a eut besoin de…

Il s'interrompit pour regarder mon front un instant, comptant les points. Front qui se lissa progressivement alors que son regard continuait sa course le long de mon nez puis s'attardait un infime instant sur mes lèvres. Il perdit de sa superbe le temps d'un battement de cils puis reprit, la voix un poil plus grave.

-Cinq points de suture. Cinq ! Vous pensez que c'est réellement le moment pour vous engueuler ?

Pure rhétorique. Alice se tourna vers moi, l'air immensément coupable, les larmes pointant de ses yeux marron. Je fronçai à nouveau les sourcils. Mon front commençait sérieusement à me faire mal ! Elle me sauta dans les bras :

-Oh tu as raison Edward, je suis tellement désolée Bella !

La voici qui pleurait dans mon cou. Elle renifla bruyamment et légua sa place à Rosalie, qui pleurait elle aussi.

-Pardon Bella !

Elle me relâcha, pour laisser la place aux lourds et durs bras d'Emmett :

-Bella, petite chose ! Je suis désolé !

Il me serra à m'étouffer. Qu'ils se clament ! Je n'étais pas morte ! Pas encore du moins, mais si Emmett continuait de me serrer ainsi, je risquais l'asphyxie !

-Hey, c'est mon tour, réclama Jasper.

Bordel ! Emmett me lâcha et je me retrouvais emprisonnée dans les bras de Jasper. Seulement, après toutes ses accolades, je sentis le sang couler le long de mon front, jusque sur ma joue, puis dans mon cou. La douleur explosa dans mon crâne. Et la peau de mon visage se détendit d'un coup, pour se transformer en une grimace de douleur. Je gémis doucement. Certains de mes points s'étaient ouverts…

_To be continued..._

* * *

Voilààà!

Reviews:

**amélieM**: Effectivement, ces chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais les prochains le seront! ;) Merci de ta review!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hy everybody! Chapitre 6 en ligne, suite à la correction de ma Super-Bêta! _

_Que ferai-je sans toi Cl'arounette d'amour? 3 Have fun!_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Quand je dis NON, c'est…

Edward poussa Jasper brutalement et appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière. Il s'approcha ensuite de moi, et tout doucement, posa un doigt à la base de mon cou et remonta lentement, en suivant le tracé qu'avait laissé la goutte de sang depuis mon front. Son doigt était doux, léger. Il passa la courbe de ma joue, le coin de mes yeux… Les bips de mon appareil cardiaque s'emballèrent. La Terre s'arrêta de tourner. Edward et moi ne nous quittions plus des yeux. J'oubliais tout, nos amis, mon mal de crâne, mes points qui venaient de se rouvrir, je ne voyais que lui, que ces prunelles noires si noires et si belles dans lesquelles je me laissais fondre. Je ne sentais que son odeur, ce musc si particulier et si fin qui me mettait en émoi. Il se rapprochait de moi, se penchant sur le matelas mou de l'hôpital. Plus rien ne comptait, rien si ce n'est ces yeux, cette respiration courte, ce doigt sur mon front. Il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se mêlent.

-Un problème ? demanda l'infirmière, apparue comme par magie dans ma chambre si calme.

Son regard m'échappa et nous nous tournâmes vers l'infirmière. Notre bulle d'intimité avait éclatée, il recula et enleva son doigt de mon front, le contact cessa et la Terre reprit son tour. Le calme qui régnait dans la chambre l'inquiétait. Elle regarda la chambre, Edward penché sur moi, les deux couples enlacés, les filles qui pleuraient, les garçons qui regardaient partout sauf vers mon lit. Elle se tourna vers moi et vit le sang perler de mon front. Une ridule se forma sur son propre front, perdue au milieu d'une mine inquiète et irritée. Elle fit un pas en arrière, retombant sur le couloir blanc et appela le Dr Cullen d'une voix forte et anxieuse. Celui-ci entra en trombe dans ma chambre, alerté par le ton de la voix de sa collègue.

-Bella ?, appela-t-il.

Je me tournai vers lui, portant à mon tour la main à mon front. Deux ou trois de mes points s'étaient rouverts, faisant couler le sang. Je soupirai. La fatigue reprit ses droits… Et mes maux de tête aussi !

-Mon dieu Bella mais tes points se sont ouverts !, la voix du médecin monta dans les aiguës.

Mais qu'avaient-ils tous aujourd'hui ?

*C'est portes ouvertes au royaume des castrats ou quoi je crois.

Cullen père se tourna, alarmé, vers ses enfants toujours silencieux. Il les jaugea chacun de son regard d'acier : les mines coupables des couples enlacés, celle agacée d'Edward et la mienne, gênée et endolorie.

-Ok, tout le monde dehors ! » sa voix résonna froidement dans la pièce, retombée dans ses tonalités d'origine.

Il y eut comme un courant d'air glacial et Rose, Emmett, Alice et Jasper disparurent à une vitesse qui apparue magique à mon cerveau douloureux. Le Dr se tourna vers Edward, le transperçant de son regard bleu gris. Edward ne cilla pas, plongeant l'émeraude de ses yeux dans l'azur argenté de ceux de son géniteur.

« -Ne cherche pas, dit Edward tout bas, je ne sortirais pas. Ces abrutis ont rouvert ses points, j'ai appelé l'infirmière. Et tu sais très bien que je suis le mieux placé dans la famille pour veiller sur elle ces prochains jours.

Son père ouvrit la bouche, mais Edward le coupa d'un geste de la main. Fait étonnant, le médecin se tut. J'étais toute ouïe, mon mal de tête relégué au second plan.

-Ses points se sont rouvert Papa ! Et même si nous sommes dans un hôpital, tu sais comme moi qu'il lui faudra quelqu'un la surveiller après, et je connais aussi bien que toi le discours que tu sers à tous tes patients : ''Il faudrait quelqu'un avec vous en permanence durant ces cinq prochains jours et il serait préférable que ce soit quelqu'un ayant des compétences médicales ou paramédicales ou qu'elle s'habitue tout de suite aux gestes préventifs qui seront ceux qu'elle et vous respecterez lorsque vous serez seuls.'' »

Edward finit sa tirade en imitant la voix de son père à la perfection. Cependant je restais quelque peu vexée par ces paroles. Ainsi il me fallait assistance ? Puis, surveillance ? Je me sentais comme une enfant turbulente. La fatigue me prit. Je décidais de faire connaître ma personne peu subtilement, exténuée :

« -Hey les gars ! Vous êtes au courant que j'entends tout ?

Edward se tourna enfin vers moi et ces yeux redevenus deux orbes brillants de vert se plantèrent dans les miens. Ses lèvres pulpeuses vermeille bougèrent :

-Tu n'as pas le choix ma Bella… »

J'arrêtais de respirer le temps d'un instant. Il avait dit « ma » !

*Possessif ou je rêve ?

Pour une fois, je tins compte de ses paroles…

*Pour une fois ? Méchante !

Réaliste !

Il avait dit « MA », comme si j'étais à lui. Comme si je lui appartenais toute entière. Cette pensée emplit mon être d'une douce chaleur et je rougis doucement, à l'instar de ses joues qui rosirent. Nos yeux se trouvèrent et nous replongions. Seuls les raclements de gorge peu discrets du Dr Cullen nous empêchèrent de succomber à nouveau à cette attraction électrique bizarre qui nous liait dès que nos regards s'attrapaient. Je me tournais vers ledit Dr, sourcils froncés, esprit retrouvé, totalement refroidie par la présence du père…

*Futur beau-père ?

La Ferme !

-Dites-moi docteur, pourquoi avez-vous rameuté toute la bande ? Je vais bien…

Edward toussota, je le foudroyai du regard, nos yeux ne se croisèrent pas. Son père répara mes points et je repris la parole :

-De plus, je veux bien rester cette nuit mais il est hors de question que je sois sous surveillance 24/24 pendant une semaine ! Et surtout si le surveillant en question n'est autre qu'un chanteur pour midinette !

J'étais en colère maintenant. La tête du médecin me rappelait celle qu'arboraient certains de mes professeurs de secondaire lorsqu'ils me pensaient naïve. Ils se trompaient chaque fois et ce n'est pas cette nuit qui ferra exception à la règle !

-Eh !, s'exclama Edward.

-Quoi, répliquai-je, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas qualifié du tout pour ça ! T'es chanteur, pas médecin !

-Bella…, intervint le Dr Cullen que je n'écoutais pas.

-Et en plus, puis-je te rappeler, Oh Grand Edward, qu'on se connait depuis quelques semaines à peine ?

-Bella !, clama le Dr.

-Oui !, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Edward a son diplôme de médecin, Bella.

*Bella, t'as encore perdu une occasion de fermer ta bouche !

-Je ne le connais toujours que depuis quelques semaines !, lâchai-je en boudant.

-Bella, intervint Edward si bien que je me tournais vers lui le regard en colère, tu n'as pas le choix.

Sa voix était douce, ce qui fit légèrement fondre ma carapace, assez pour que je m'adresse à lui plus gentiment :

-Edward, tu sais que je suis majeure ?

Il acquiesça, un peu perdu par le brusque changement de sujet.

-Tu sais aussi que je suis en droit de partir contre l'avis médical ?

Il acquiesça de nouveau.

-Et tu sais que quand je dis non, c'est non ?

-Euh, oui je suppose…

Il était complètement pommé.

-Edward ?, appelai-je.

-Bella ?, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin à faire fondre.

*Il va vite déchanter le BG de service ! Ahah !

-C'est non !

Je me tournai vers son père qui nous regardait comme si nous étions fous. Je plissai les yeux, le médecin m'ayant balancé une petite lampe dans l'œil. Je grimaçais alors que le patriarche notait ses résultats sur son bloc. Toute cette agitation avait mis à mal mon crâne déjà douloureux.

-Je vais avoir besoin de médicaments ? Demandai-je après un petit temps de repos.

-Oui, je vais vous prescrire du paracétamol et des analgésiques légers pour la douleur… »

Le Dr Cullen soupira, nous contemplant Edward et moi l'air songeur puis sortit. Je soupirais, vraiment c'était bien ma veine ! Je me ridiculisais dès ma première sortie à L.A. ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur CE médecin dans une ville aussi grande que celle-ci ? Argh ! Je veux mourir !

« -Tu sais Bella,…

Je sursautais, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'Edward m'adresse la parole, en vérité, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit déjà partit.

-Tu sais que la non-assistance à personne en danger est un délit ?

-Edward, soufflai-je, je ne suis pas en danger du tout, ce n'est qu'une…

Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche, ce qui me donna des frissons.

-Tu n'as pas le choix ma Bella.

Encore ce « ma » ! Je rougis violemment en me détournant. Nan, mais vraiment, il espérait vraiment qu'il allait squatter mon appartement pendant une semaine et que j'allais acquiescer en disant Amen ? Sans un mot, j'appuyais sur le bouton de l'infirmière.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda Edward interloqué.

Je ne répondis pas. Qu'il était beau ! Je n'eus pas besoin de m'auto-flageller mentalement pour cette pensée, la douleur dans mon crâne se manifesta d'elle-même. J'avais vraiment, VRAIMENT besoin de dormir ! Edward était canon, sympa et chantait comme un ange mais il dépassait les bornes ! Et j'étais si fatiguée !

-Bella !, s'indigna mon apollon en voyant l'infirmière arriver.

-Mademoiselle ?, intervint cette dernière.

-J'aimerais être seule mais ce jeune homme ne daigne pas lever son royal postérieur et me laisser dormir en paix ! Pourriez-vous le faire sortir s'il vous plaît ?

-Bella !, s'insurgea de nouveau le propriétaire du dit popotin Edward Cullen.

-Qui voudrait faire sortir Edward Masen, le chanteur à la voix d'or la plus sexy du show-business de sa chambre d'hôpital ?

Je la toisai un instant avant de répondre de ma voix la plus froide :

-Une personne qui n'en a rien à foutre de qui est qui et surtout qui n'a qu'une envie c'est de dormir !

Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, je l'arrêtais d'un léger geste de la main avant d'ajouter d'une voix beaucoup plus lasse cette fois :

-Si vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'accéder à ma demande, j'appellerai une autre personne qui, elle, le pourra…

L'infirmière soupira avant de se tourner vers Edward en papillonnant des yeux. Elle s'adressa à lui en prenant une voix de velours :

-Mr. Cullen, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît, que je vous emmène en meilleure compagnie…

Edward se leva et sortit de la pièce, accompagné de la jeune femme qui tombait littéralement en pamoison devant le chanteur. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'essayer, mais Edward était avec Tanya… Je soupirai en me tournant sur le côté puis essayai de dormir sur cette idée réjouissante, ignorant aisément le pincement que j'eus au cœur à cette pensée.

*Aisément tu parles !

POV Edward

Me foutre dehors ! Elle osait me foutre dehors ! J'étais Edward Cullen bordel de dieux !

*Elle n'en a rien à faire de qui tu es !

Oh ça va hein ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

*Je ne joue pas ! Et elle a bien raison de te dégager ! Non mais tu as entendu la façon dont tu lui as parlé ? « Ma Bella, tu n'as pas le choix » ! Quel idiot ! On aurait dit un adolescent gouverné par ses hormones !

« Rohmpf… », Grognai-je tout haut en plein combat intérieur avec ma conscience, alors que je marchais dans le couloir blanc de l'hôpital.

Et je n'ai pas dit « Ma » !

*Si Ed' !

Non !

*Si !

« Non, m'exclamai-je tout haut, faisant sursauter le personnel hospitalier qui traînait sur mon chemin. Saleté de conscience vivante ! », Ajoutai-je tout bas en tournant à l'angle du couloir.

Je me trouvais à gauche de l'accueil, à droite la salle d'attente où ma famille qui se rongeait littéralement les ongles pour Bella, fille qu'ils connaissaient depuis deux petits mois… Ma famille est folle !

*Toi aussi tu t'es rongé les sangs Ed' !

Ta Gueule !

Conscience pourrie !

*J'ai entendu !

Je soupirai en abandonnant la partie. J'avais, et ce depuis tout petit, une conscience qui me parlait ouvertement. Génial non ?Ma sœur Alice m'aperçut et se rua sur moi, sa manucure complètement détruite.

« -Comment elle va ? Bien hein ? Elle n'aura pas de problèmes, si ? Pitié non ! Elle ne voulait pas venir ce soir, c'est moi qui l'aie obligée ! Oh non, elle s'est fait mal à cause de moi !

Et elle commença à sangloter. Heureusement que j'avais l'habitude d'Alice, sinon je crois que je serais parti en courant ! Je la pris tant bien que mal dans mes bras, tandis que Jasper lui caressait le dos. Emmett et Rose se tenaient par la main, la mine grave. Leurs regards étaient assez significatifs de l'état d'inquiétude dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

-Elle va bien, commençai-je, elle va même assez bien pour me foutre dehors !

Emmett se détendit assez pour exploser de rire, alors que Rose esquissait un sourire. Alice quant à elle, sauta de mes bras pour ceux de Jasper qui l'accueillirent avec plaisir.

-Ouf !, soupira-t-elle, avant de sauter sur les lèvres de son petit-ami adoré.

J'adorais ma famille, mais ils étaient vraiment, VRAIMENT envahissants par moment… J'étais crevé ! Je n'avais qu'une envie : prendre une longue douche brûlante et me coucher ! Je sortis de l'hôpital et montai dans ma voiture.

Je n'avais pas compris Bella. Pourquoi refusait-elle si obstinément que je l'aide ? J'avais étudié la médecine bordel, je savais ce que je faisais ! Et puis elle m'avait paru si froide, si distante dans cette chambre d'hôpital…

*En même temps, après la scène de la boîte avec Tanya sur tes genoux…

Quelle glue celle-là !

D'ailleurs, en pensant à la colle voilà qu'elle ramène son bâton ! Mon téléphone sonnait et ce n'était autre que miss pimbêche en personne. Je soupirai longuement avant de décrocher.

« -Edward mon chou ! Où es-tu ? Je t'attendais à l'entrée de la boîte et tu as simplement disparu !

Sa voix désagréable me fit frémir après la douce voix de ma belle.

-À l'hôpital Tanya, Bella s'est ouvert le front.

-Encore celle-là ! Qu'elle pétasse ! Je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes les Masen ! Elle est si… banale !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'étais fatigué, monstrueusement crevé, inquiet pour Bella et cette pute égocentrique peroxydée l'insultait ? S'en était trop ! Ma voix se durcit et la colère noircit mes yeux :

-Écoute-moi bien Tanya ! Tais-toi ! Ne parle pas ainsi des gens que tu ne connais pas et dont tu n'arrives même pas à cheville ! Je ne suis allé avec toi que pour me distraire. Et crois-moi si tu n'étais pas aussi bonne au pieu, je t'aurais lâché bien plus tôt, ce que j'aurais dû faire d'ailleurs. Tout le monde te déteste Tanya, moi, ma famille, les autres artistes que tu côtois, tous ! Tu n'es qu'une garce incapable de chanter juste sans électronique. Barre-toi, casse-toi de ma vie, je ne veux plus te revoir !

-Mais… Eddie-chou…

-Et je m'appelle Edward ! », Éructai-je dans l'appareil avant de raccrocher violemment.

Je posai la tête sur mon volant, exténué mais soulagé d'avoir enfin mis un terme à cette relation idiote et inutile qui faisait de surcroît souffrir ma famille. Je démarrai ma voiture et rentrais chez moi, dans mon appartement du centre, avec, s'il vous plaît, vue imprenable sur l'océan pacifique. Mais ce soir, l'océan ne m'attirait guère, et ce n'était qu'après une douche bien chaude que je plongeais dans les bras de Morphée et de Bella, qui m'accueillait de ses yeux chocolats bienveillants…

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Ouhouhouh! Rapprochement rapprochement... Et oui c'est bien Carlisle qui accueille notre Belli-Bella-Bell's;)_

_À très vite;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut à toutes (tous?)! Voilà le 7ème chapitre et le premier lime de cette fiction! En espérant que cela vous plaise: Enjoy!^^_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : À l'entrée de l'hôpital…

POV Bella.

Je sortis tranquillement de ma chambre d'hôpital, remerciant les dieux et Alice de m'avoir rapporté un jean, un T-shirt et des sous-vêtements propres. J'avais passé vingt-quatre heures de plus à l'hôpital grâce aux Cullen, le Dr ne voulant pas me laisser partir avant deux nuits en observation. Alice et Rosalie étaient passées dans la journée m'apportant de quoi lire et me changer. Elles avaient l'air si coupable que je ne pus que leur assurer qu'elles étaient toutes pardonnées. Elles étaient reparties calmées et heureuses. Je pouvais enfin sortir de mon enfer personnel. Je détestais les hôpitaux. J'avais dû y passer trop de temps durant mon enfance… Maladresse quand tu nous tiens !

« -Au revoir mademoiselle ! », balançai-je à l'infirmière de l'accueil.

Infirmière qui fut totalement hermétique à mon salut puisqu'elle fixait quelque chose devant elle, quelque chose de totalement fascinant apparemment… Je soupirai en me tournant vers la sortie,…

_*YES ! Danse de la victoire improvisée !_

…donc vers l'objet de son attention pour découvrir… Edward Cullen attendant devant l'entrée, de l'hôpital, sexy comme pas permis dans son jean noir et sa veste de cuir assortie. Des lunettes de soleil étaient pendues à son marcel blanc. Ce mec était trop sexe pour son propre bien, et pour le mien ! Mais bordel qu'est ce qu'il foutait là nom de nom de tous les dieux de l'Olympe ? Je passais à côté de lui en choisissant de l'ignorer, faisant passer mes cheveux sur mes épaules et tachant de passer inaperçue… Ce que je réussis à faire, jusqu'à ce que son bras s'enroule autour de ma taille afin de me coller contre son torse. Son corps était pressé contre le mien, son bras contre mon ventre, son visage contre mon crâne. Cette proximité nouvelle me fit frissonner. J'étais entourée par sa chaleur, par son odeur et je me sentis tout de suite à ma place, à mon aise, en sécurité entre ses bras. Je soupirai un instant, tâchant de reprendre mes esprits.

« -Hey !, chuchotai-je.

-Salut !, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Sa voix grave et suave glissa sur ma langue, caramel sucré. J'inhalai profondément son odeur. Le téléphone de l'hôpital sonna, troublant la quiétude et l'intimité du moment. Je me raidis contre lui et lui demandai, toujours dans un murmure :

-Edward, tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît ?

-Non ! répliqua-t-il, le nez dans mes cheveux, je te ramène à la maison !

-La maison ? », Répétai-je interloquée tout en essayant d'oublier son corps collé au mien, sa bouche contre mon crâne, ses mains brûlantes contre mon ventre qui se tordait de désir…

_*Bella, sérieusement, du désir ? Ce mec te kidnappe et tout ce à quoi tu pense c'est de t'envoyer en l'air avec lui ? Non mais sérieux, t'es vraiment qu'une obsédée !_

_Oh, toi, je t'emmerde !_

_*Ne nie pas qu'il te fait de l'effet ce jeune homme !_

_Merci, ça m'aide ça !_

Je me débattis sans grande conviction dans les bras du jeune homme en question… Qui se contenta d'annihiler toute défense de ma part en resserrant ses bras autour de moi et de me chuchoter à l'oreille :

« -Bella ! Me réprimanda-t-il, ne fais pas de scandale !

-Alors lâche-moi ! », me récriai-je.

Il soupira, son souffle caressant le haut de ma tête. Son haleine était chaude, douce comme un baiser d'enfant. J'avais senti le désir dans sa voix, la douceur qu'il mettait dans ses bras pour me retenir contre lui sans me blesser. Et bien malgré ma raison…

_*Et malgré moi aussi d'abord ! –Pars en boudant, les bras croisés sous la poitrine-._

… Mon corps se sentait bien, allant jusqu'à pousser un peu plus le contact, se lovant contre le torse d'Edward. Il ne me lâcha pas, se contentant de m'emporter jusqu'à sa voiture, respirant toujours dans mon cou, fait qui m'empêchait d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Dieu que c'était bon de se retrouver contre lui ! Sa voiture, une jolie Volvo argenté, nous attendait juste devant l'entrée. Il me porta littéralement jusqu'au siège passager où il m'enferma. Il se propulsa de l'autre côté de la voiture, jusqu'au côté conducteur. Dès que ses bras m'eurent lâchée, dès l'instant où son odeur eut cessé de m'intoxiquer, j'avais repris conscience et m'étais mise à bouder comme une gosse.

« -Attache-toi », ordonna-t-il doucement, sans me regarder.

Je décidai de l'ignorer, je regardai par la fenêtre lorsque je sentis un bras me frôler la poitrine. Je me tournai vers Edward. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, ses lèvres, pulpeuses à souhait, ourlées de sa barbe de 3 jours, m'envoûtaient. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi, son vert brillant se voilant de noir… Son haleine fraîche sentait la menthe forte, il lui restait même un peu de dentifrice sur le coin de la lèvre inférieure. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'approchais encore de son visage, ma langue venant lui laver le coin de bouche. Son dentifrice était fort, mentholé. J'avalais goulûment ma salive en me rendant compte de mes actes. Le rouge me monta aux joues, à l'instar de celui qui monta aux siennes. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

« -Exc… Excuse-moi », bégayais-je en collant mon dos au dossier siège.

Il ne bougea pas, restant figé et écarlate, alors que sa main sur mon siège frôlait ma cuisse et que son regard noir de désir me transperçait de part en part. Doucement, il se tourna vers moi, sa deuxième main s'appuyant sur le dossier du siège, à côté de mon épaule. Mon regard naviguait entre sa bouche et ses yeux, dans lesquels je voyais le reflet du mien, quatre orbes foncés par le désir qui se reflétaient les uns dans les autres à l'infini… Il s'approcha encore et ses lèvres, Ô miracle se posèrent sur les miennes en un doux baiser. Son goût de menthe entra en moi, ma bouche goûtant sa saveur. Son baiser d'abord doux, presque hésitant se fit plus pressant. Alors, tout changea. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa nuque, jouant avec les cheveux de son cou. Comme par magie pour mon cerveau embué de désir, il monta sur mon siège, calant un de ses genoux entre mes jambes tandis que ses bras m'entouraient, allant se caler dans le creux de mes reins. Sa bouche exquise attaquait mes lèvres pendant que sa langue passait leur barrage. Je poussai un grognement rauque. Le plaisir de sentir sa langue, douce et experte, beaucoup plus experte que la mienne d'ailleurs, se mouvoir contre sa camarade, la caressant, jouant… Hum ! Ses mains glissèrent sous mes fesses, me soulevant le bassin, le collant au sien. Et ce fut son tour de grogner, noyant mon sous-vêtement déjà trempé d'un nouvel assaut de cyprine. D'un habile mouvement de hanche, il nous retourna. Je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui, lui étant assis à ma place sur le siège passager. Putain que c'était bon ! Nos bouches se séparèrent le temps d'un instant, le temps de reprendre notre souffle, le temps de gémir avant de se souder de nouveau. Nous n'avions toujours pas ouvert les yeux, nous complaisant dans nos quatre autres sens en ébullition. Je le sentais son sexe durcir entre mes cuisses et gémis à nouveau dans sa bouche. Il avala ce bruit et caressa plus durement mon postérieur…

« Hey ! On n'est pas dans un motel, on est devant les urgences d'un hôpital ! »

Je sursautais violemment, retirant ma langue de la bouche d'Edward. Je rougis fortement devant l'infirmier qui se tenait à la fenêtre, le visage sévère bien que légèrement amusé. Edward et moi étions vermillon, se sentant comme des gamins pris en fautes par leurs parents… Nous bredouillâmes des excuses :

« -Euh… Excusez-nous…

-Bougez-moi ce wagon-lit !

-Euh, oui. »

Je me poussais d'Edward, en m'asseyant sur le siège conducteur, démarrais la voiture et nous sortis de l'entrée des urgences, me garant sur le parking, derrière l'hôpital. Je venais d'embrasser Edward Cullen, EDWARD CULLEN BORDEL ! Et j'avais aimé cela, beaucoup, beaucoup apprécié… J'évitais de me tourner vers lui, bien que cela me démangeai. Merde, ce mec savait s'y prendre avec ses lèvres ! Il m'avait fait mouiller comme pas possible d'un simple baiser ! Mon string était bon à jeter !

_*Et j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est que le premier d'une longue série ! Heureusement que t'as pris la carte de fidélité Victoria Secret, parce que ta MasterCard va chauffer !_

_La ferme._

Je rougis encore plus. Mes doigts me brûlaient. Je voulais le toucher, sentir à nouveau son corps contre le mien, sa langue dans ma bouche et lui en moi, pourquoi pas…

_*Ok, arrête de penser tout de suite, ton string est déjà bon à brûler, tu ne veux pas foutre en l'air ton jean aussi ?_

J'entendais sa respiration haletante, sa chaleur me parvenait par vague. J'osai un coup d'œil un coin. Il avait la tête baissée, les yeux fermés, les joues rouges. Zeus tout puissant qu'il était beau ! Il releva le visage et je détournais le regard, gênée. Sa main se posa sur mon épaule, brûlante.

_*Adieu le jean !_

POV Edward

J'embrassais Bella Swan, bon dieu de bordel, J'EMBRASSAIS BELLA SWAN ! Sa langue douce et chaude m'acceptait dans son antre humide. Ses mains se portèrent à mon cou et l'enserrèrent. Fou que j'étais. Je m'appuyai sur le dossier de son siège, mon genou glissa entre ses jambes, frôlant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Je plaçai mes mains sur ses reins. Mes mains, mues par une vie propre, se glissèrent sous ses fesses parfaites, collant mon bassin excité comme pas possible contre le sien. Puis, mes hanches, apparemment elles aussi douées de vie propre, la poussèrent et, abracadabra, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur moi. Un moi excité comme jamais. Sa langue sur la mienne, son bassin collé au mien, ses mains autour de mon cou… J'étais au PA-RA-DIS !

« Hey ! On n'est pas dans un motel, on est devant les urgences d'un hôpital !

Je sursautai, suivant les mouvements convulsifs de la belle allongée sur moi… Celle-ci rougit, son visage reflet du mien.

« -Euh… Excusez-nous…, bredouilla-t-elle, ce qui ne la rendit que plus mignonne encore et qui envoya une décharge électrique directement sous ma ceinture…

-Bougez-moi ce wagon-lit !

-Euh, oui. »

Ma belle descendit de mes genoux, ses mains effleurèrent le haut de mes cuisses, rendant ma situation plus inconfortable encore, avant de démarrer ma voiture et de nous conduire jusqu'au parking de l'hôpital. Ses mains serrèrent le volant et je la voyais me donner de petits coups d'œil timides. Je me décidai enfin à réagir et posai ma main sur son épaule, espérant que mon souhait fut exaucé, qu'elle plonge enfin ses orbes divins dans mon regard de braise. Son doux visage auréolé de rougeurs se tourna vers moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant tant de timidité. Sourire qu'elle me rendit, Ô dieux qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle souriait ! Je haïssais chaque seconde de mon dernier concert, cette soirée qui avait signifié l'ouverture de son joli visage. Elle mordit ses lèvres, inconsciemment j'en étais sûr. Cette vision envoya directement du sang dans le point le plus sensible de mon anatomie. Je me balançai doucement sur mon siège afin de pouvoir camoufler un maximum mon érection grandissante. Je me forçais à me calmer, détournant le regard sur le bâtiment blanc, me rappelant mes cours sur l'ablation de la prostate chez un homme atteint de cancer. Cela sembla marcher… Jusqu'à ce qu'à son tour, sa main se porte à ma joue. Je me tournais vers elle, m'attendant à ce qu'elle parle mais elle n'en fit rien. Son visage perdit quelque peu de ses délicieuses rougeurs et ses lèvres que je savais désormais douces et coquines…

_*Coquines… Douces… Elles feraient, j'en suis sûr, des merveilles autour de…_

_Silence !_

Je rougis. Ce silence bienveillant, son visage d'ange, sa main douce sur ma joue, son sourire rieur, tout était fait pour me rendre complètement fou d'elle. Et moi qui l'étais déjà à moitié !

_*Moitié ?_

Je me décidai à ouvrir la bouche, ignorant la voix qui résonnait dans ma tête et qui rendait mon pantalon dangereusement étroit. Il faudrait que je pense à investir dans des baggy !

« -Euh, commençai-je avant de m'arrêter pitoyablement; inutile de m'humilier d'avantage.

-Oui ? »

Sa voix douce et sensuelle me rendit complètement fou, je ne me contrôlais plus et me précipitai sur ses lèvres. Lorsque ma bouche entra en contact avec la sienne, je perdis la notion de temps, d'espace. Ses lèvres étaient un appel à la luxure ! Je fis glisser ma langue sur sa lèvre, désirant à tout prix goûter sa langue à nouveau. Elle m'offrit l'entrée de sa cavité et je m'enfonçai en elle. Nos langues se trouvèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Sa seconde main se posa sur mon visage alors que les miennes allaient à la rencontre de son corps. Je caressais ses épaules fines, glissais mes doigts le long de ses bras, avant de remonter mes mains vers l'intérieur et d'empaumer ses seins, ronds et fermes sous mes paumes. Elle gémit. Dieu de la luxure et des pêchers scabreux, elle gémissait ! Sa voix envoya des ondes de plaisir jusque dans mes reins et je durcis encore, pressant mon sexe tendu à l'extrême contre la fermeture de mon jean. Ses mains à elle, ne restèrent pas en reste et elles descendirent lentement, jouissante torture, le long de mon torse, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur mon ventre sur la ceinture de mon pantalon. Je grognai durement contre ses lèvres, et pris d'un besoin frénétique de la sentir contre moi, je pris en coupe ses fesses si merveilleuses. D'une souplesse que je ne me connaissais pas, je la portai jusqu'à moi, collant nos bassins, comme quelques minutes plus tôt. J'oubliai tout dès que son centre brûlant rencontra mon érection dure comme la corde d'un d'arc trop longuement tendue. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais. Je n'étais sûr que d'une chose : je la voulais. Je la voulais, mais pas ici, pas maintenant, cependant, son corps si chaud contre le mien me distrayait et je ne pus m'arrêter. Sa langue contre la mienne, ses seins, si ronds et fermes contre mon torse m'électrisaient totalement. Son sexe, pressé contre le mien à travers nos jeans, se mouvait avec impatience. Je ne pouvais que répondre à ses coups de hanche, je la voulais tant bordel ! Mes mains glissèrent sur son ventre, remontèrent doucement son T-shirt jusqu'à englober son sein gauche, par-dessus la fine couche de dentelle de son soutien-gorge, sa peau contre ma peau, enfin. Ma bouche se dégagea de la sienne, déposant des baisers mouillés tout le long de son cou jusqu'à embrasser son téton durci par le plaisir. Bella, ma Bella émit un grognement soudain. Ma langue longea le galbe de son sein, glissa derrière la fine couche de vêtement, goûtant la saveur de sa peau. Nouveau gémissement de plaisir pur lui échappa, c'était électrisant ! Je frissonnais contre sa poitrine voluptueuse. Ses mains se tendirent un instant contre mon abdomen, puis elles s'insinuèrent entre nos deux corps pressés jusqu'à défaire ma ceinture, ses mains passant le barrage de mon jean. Je grognai contre son sein, mordant un téton. Elle eut un cri et rejeta sa tête en arrière, yeux fermés par la plaisir.

Elle revint à elle moins d'un instant plus tard et plongea son regard flamboyant dans le mien. Putain ! Elle pourrait me faire venir avec un simple regard. Ses lèvres étaient rouges, ses joues roses et ses yeux empli de plaisir et de désir mêlés. Un instant se suspendit dans l'habitacle et je retins ma respiration haletante. Sans jamais relâcher notre lien visuel, elle glissa durement ses mains dans mon jean et vint me caresser à travers le tissu fin de mon boxer. Je tremblai, mes paupières papillonnèrent mais je tins bon, voulant à tout prix jouir en regardant ses yeux. Ses caresses étaient pressantes, fermes. Sans prévenir, elle glissa ses doigts sur ma verge, à l'intérieur de mon sous-vêtement. Je grognai, ouvrant puis fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau tandis qu'elle allait et venait sur mon membre dur. Sa main était froide contre mon sexe et son centre contre mes cuisses, bouillant. Pur plaisir ! Elle vint chatouiller mon prépuce d'où s'écoulait un fin filet de liquide pré-éjaculatoire elle l'étala doucement sur toute ma verge puis tout le long de ma queue lentement, torture jouissive ! Je sentis le feu de la jouissance déferler dans mes reins. J'attrapai ses fesses et les massai, tandis que ma bouche repartait à l'assaut des dignes collines de chaire qui se présentaient à mes yeux. Son menton tomba dans le creux de ses clavicules et elle me regarda, brûlante. Ses lèvres m'appelaient. Je cessai un moment ma douce torture tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait de glisser sur ma queue. Nos bouches se fondirent l'une en l'autre, nos souffles se mêlant, nos langues s'entrelaçant… Nous étions bien. Dans le silence profond de l'habitacle, essentiellement brisé par nos respirations haletantes. Ce moment était… Parfait. Indicible, indescriptible, inoubliable… Suspendu dans l'espace et dans le temps. Deux corps qui se touchent, qui se fixent, qui s'entremêlent, qui se brûlent, qui s'aiment…

_I'm a demon,_

_It's a demon who's calling you_

_I'm a demon_

La musique de mon téléphone portable résonna bruyamment dans la voiture coupant ce moment. Soudainement, l'air s'alourdit. Assise sur mes genoux, Bella détourna les yeux. La sonnerie continuait.

_I'm coming from Hell to find_

_You can't escape me_

_You can hide you, I'll find you_

Elle rougit, miroir de mon visage rosissant. Mes mains glissèrent sur ses flancs, caressant sa peau directement sur sa peau douce et chaude. Elle frissonna et je souris doucement en plongeant une main dans ma poche afin de trouver mon téléphone cellulaire.

« C'est Alice, chuchotai-je contre ses lèvres.

-Euh, d'accord, dit-elle sur le même ton. »

Elle retira sa main de mon boxer en embrassant doucement mes lèvres puis descendit de mes genoux pour se retrouver sur le siège conducteur. Je répondis à l'appel de ma petite sœur démoniaque en la maudissant d'avoir gâché ce moment de pur plaisir.

« Oui Alice ?

Ma voix était cassante. Je haïssais ma sœur, en cet instant précis, je la haïssais profondément. Et vu la façon qu'avait Bella de soupirer, elle aussi !

_*Et voilà la tente qui s'envole, comme soufflée par une tempête en plein désert !_

-Je rêve ou je te dérange ?

Elle riait ! Alice se moquait littéralement de nous, enfin de moi. Je regardai Bella, lui lançant un doux : « Démarre ! ». Elle s'exécuta docilement, une première.

-Que veux-tu Alice ?, répliquai-je sèchement.

-Eh bien en fait, je voulais savoir où tu étais et si tu étais avec Bella.

-Oui, elle est avec moi.

Alice commençait sérieusement à me les briser menu !

-Cool, dis-lui qu'elle peut prendre sa semaine, en fait, ordonne lui de prendre sa semaine !

-Tu penses vraiment qu'elle sera d'accord ?

-Elle n'a pas le choix, et puis, tu dois rester avec elle toute cette semaine, tu l'empêcheras de venir !

Elle riait franchement maintenant. Moi, j'étais plus tôt sceptique quant à la réaction de ma Bella, qui en ce moment même rougissait, les mains sur le volant. Alice était une sorte de radar sur pattes, elle sentait, pressentait dès qu'une relation pouvait éventuellement, approximativement, se former. Et Jasper lui rendait bien, lui qui semblait parfois ressentir les sentiments des autres, même les plus enfouis, il lisait en vous comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Tourne à droite à la prochaine, puis prend la première à gauche et rentre dans le garage du 217, lui dis-je en cachant le micro de mon portable avec ma main.

Ma Bella sourit puis chuchota un petit : À tes ordres !, qui me fit frémir. Elle rit lorsque la bosse se réveilla dans mon pantalon serré. J'en oubliai Alice, qui me rappela à sa personne d'une façon tout à fait… Démoniaque.

-EDDDWWARD CUULLLLENN ! Arrête de baver sur ma comptable s'il te plaît !

Mon tympan s'en souvenait encore.

-Alice, la ferme !, m'exclamai-je, ma voix sonnant bizarrement rauque et une octave plus basse que d'habitude.

Elle résonna dans l'habitacle avec celle la jeune femme assise à mes côtés.

-Je rêve ou vous étiez deux là ?, Alice semblait légèrement outrée.

-Euh…, je ne savais que répondre.

Je me tournais vers Bella, qui conduisait tranquillement. Dieu qu'elle était belle ainsi concentrée sur la route.

-Elle me saoulait avec ses allusions, dit-elle.

Je toussotais, gêné. Elle me plaisait définitivement beaucoup trop !

_*Et elle plaît à ta queue aussi !_

_Chut silence !_

-C'est bon Alice ? C'est tout ce que tu voulais ?

-En fait non, tu pourrais…

-J'en étais sûr !, je soupirai. Que veux-tu encore ?

-Raah… Sur les nerfs le jeune chanteur ?

-Je t'emmerde cordialement, jeune démon…

-Donc j'aimerais savoir si tu voulais bien emmener Bella chez toi plutôt que chez elle parce que c'est tout petit et que si vous êtes deux vous vous marcherez dessus bien que j'ai la nette impression que ça ne vous dérangerait pas outre mesure… »

Je raccrochai prestement mon mobile, agacé, avant de me tourner vers ma Bella qui conduisait tranquillement, un sourire gêné sur le visage. Elle rentra dans le garage 217, se gara, enleva les clefs du tableau de bord et resta là, assise côté conducteur, à attendre, mordant sa lèvre inférieure comme si elle lui en voulait profondément.

Je descendis de ma voiture et inspirai une grande goulée d'air. Alice aurait ma peau. J'entendis Bella m'appeler doucement. Ou bien ce serait elle, cette femme parfaite qui attendait dans ma voiture. Je contournai cette dernière et allait lui ouvrir la portière. Elle hésita un instant puis descendit de la voiture, prenant ma main. Son contact m'électrisa totalement, la bosse dans mon jean, qui ne s'était jamais vraiment calmée reprit de plus belle. Elle le vit, rougissante et hésita encore un instant, puis se jeta sur mes lèvres…

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Hum! Éh bien, voilà qui conclut le chapitre 7... Et le 8 est... Délicieusement citronné;) _

_Cette semaine est particulièrement chargée pour moi donc je ferais mon maximum pour publier le prochain chapitre avant dimanche!_

_Voilà, À bientôt les amigos!_

_D.O.T.M._


	8. Chapter 8

_Je suis impardonnable! Voici le chapitre 8, acide et citronné à souhait... Réponse aux reviews à la fin et merci d'en avoir laissé, ainsi que ttes les " " et autres qui me font hyper plaisir!_ ENJOY!

D.O.T.M.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :'' Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait bordel?''

POV Bella

Je lui sautai littéralement au cou, l'embrassai à pleine bouche. N'écoutant que mon envie, mon désir bouillant, ma main ouvrit sa ceinture d'un coup sec tandis que la sienne s'infiltrait doucement sous mon T-shirt, englobant l'ovale de mon sein. Je me détachai de lui doucement, reprenant mon souffle avec un sourire, et regardais ce que je faisais de mes mains, qui se glissèrent dans son boxer pour caresser son impressionnante proéminence. Fut-ce possible qu'elle soit plus grande encore que dans la voiture ? Ou était-ce parce que nous étions debout ? Il gémit fortement, relevant mon menton pour m'embrasser, enroulant sa langue autour de la mienne, ses doigts laissant des marques brûlantes autour de mes mamelons dressés vers lui, pour lui. Il était chaud entre mes mains. Mes pointes étaient tendues entre les siennes. L'ascenseur s'arrêta avec un « DONG ! » sonore. Edward ne cessa pas de m'embrasser pour autant, il gémit encore. Il ouvrit la porte à tâtons et me fit entrer à reculons dans son appartement, une de ses mains toujours sur l'un de mes mamelons, pinçant, caressant, griffant… Il finit par me pousser, si bien que je trébuchai et m'accrochai à son membre, exerçant une pression plus forte que les précédentes. Il grogna durement…

_*Il crie ouais !_

Poussa un cri long et rauque, mêlé de plaisir et de douleur, comme s'il se retenait .Puis, tout à coup, ses mains vinrent englober l'ovale de mes fesses, me bloquant contre la porte. Il retira mes mains de son pantalon et poussa son bassin contre le mien, brûlant tous deux de désir, d'envie, de frustration… Je gémis sans me retenir, longuement alors que son sexe brûlant tapait contre mon clitoris à travers mon jean trempé de ma propre cyprine. J'avais glissé mes mains dans ses cheveux et fourrageais dans sa chevelure désordonnée. Ses cheveux étaient doux, légers je les lui tirai gentiment. Il grogna contre mon cou et mordit ma peau. Il descendit ses lèvres, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau jusqu'au creux de mes clavicules qu'il lécha durement… Je le sentis aspirer ma peau à cet endroit si sensible… Sa langue râpeuse mais douce envoya des frissons dans mon centre chaud. J'envoyai un nouveau coup de hanche et rencontrai sa verge. Il gémit, délaissa ce point sensible au creux de mon cou pour me dévorer les lèvres. La sensation de sa bouche sur la mienne, ce goût de menthe fraîche, ses mains brûlantes contre mes fesses, ses fesses à lui, fermes contre mes mollets, sa queue, dure et chaude contre mon sexe… Son torse musclé collé contre ma poitrine molle et mes tétons durs à travers nos vêtements trop importants … Tout cela était indescriptible, mais tellement fort, et si… Électrisant ! Je n'aurais cessé cette occupation pour rien au monde !

Il tira durement sur mon jean, l'ouvrant presque à le déchirer et glissa sa main dedans, enfonçant directement deux doigts en moi. Je sentis un orgasme brûlant se construire dans mon ventre. Il bougeait ses doigts en moi, puis sa verge se mit à taper en rythme contre mon clitoris. Une de mes mains se perdit le long de son membre. Il accéléra et ma main sur son sexe suivit la cadence. Je sentais le sang pulser entre mes doigts, sous la peau douce de sa verge, du sperme sortit un peu plus de sa fente et je la caressai durement, griffant légèrement sa peau. Il grogna mon prénom, alimentant la boule de plaisir sur le point d'exploser à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Il entra un troisième doigt en moi. Je poussai un râle de plaisir profond et accélérai encore ma main sur son sexe tremblant. Il gémit mon nom comme une douce litanie. Puis il y eut un coup de hanche contre mon clitoris, plus fort encore que les précédents. Je geins. Un deuxième coup me fit voir des étoiles. Je le sentis frissonner entre mes doigts. Je serrai le poing un peu plus fortement en chuchotant son nom à lui…

_*Son nom ? Tu chuchotes ''Oh mon Dieu'' depuis tout à l'heure !_

_C'est ce que je dis !-clin d'œil-._

_*…-dubitative, puis rendue gémissante par les affres du plaisir-._

… Je me mis à dire son prénom –le vrai-. Un troisième coup m'envoya au Paradis. Je visitai le septième ciel. Je criai de plaisir, hurlai ma jouissance. Il se libéra dans ma main en de longs jets brûlants. Puis glissa lentement au sol, m'entraînant sur son torse.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues et délicieuses minutes, à reprendre notre souffle… Je léchai ma main pleine de sa semence salée et appréciai son goût légèrement amer. Je gémis doucement à nouveau, faisant durer mon plaisir de ma langue sur ma peau. Puis, nos respirations calmées, nos cœurs battant à de rythmes plus normaux, il prit une plus grande aspiration encore et contracta son abdomen. Il me prit par les épaules doucement et je me relevai, appuyée sur mes bras. J'étais rougissante. Nous venions de… De…

_*De jouir mutuellement sans pénétration ?_

_Quelque chose comme ça, ouais._

Edward prit mon visage en coupe, plongeant ses yeux d'émeraude dans mon regard brun. Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait parler. Je me mordis la lèvre, et son regard dévia de mes yeux à ma bouche qu'il fixa le temps d'un instant avant de s'y précipiter. Il me dévorait les lèvres, alors que les prémices du désir recommençaient à me dévorer les reins. Le bas de nos corps toujours pressés l'un contre l'autre me permit de sentir sa propre excitation se durcir contre mon ventre. Peau contre peau. J'arrêtai un moment de l'embrasser, reprenant mon souffle. Je regardai ses yeux, ses pommettes saillante, son nez droit, ses lèvres pleines et rouges… Je fermai les yeux, inhalant profondément son odeur jusqu'à la graver dans ma mémoire. Hum ! Ne venais-je pas de gémir encore une fois de plus ?

_*Si mais qu'il ne s'arrête jamais !_

_Tout à fait d'accord._

_*Bordel, il nous mord le lobe d'oreille ou je rêve ?_

_C'est trop bon !_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, nous étions debout, jeans ouverts, corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Son regard avait encore changé, il était vert foncé, presque noir. Une fois de plus, il plongea sur mes lèvres. Ses baisers étaient de plus en plus impatients. Une fois de plus, il plaqua ses grandes mains sur mes fesses, caressant, malaxant, se modelant à mon derrière. Il me poussa à travers son appartement, tirant sur mon pull, moi tirant sur son T-shirt… Nous nous déshabillions mutuellement, semant nos vêtements dans toutes les pièces du loft. Je m'arrêtai un instant, contempler son torse presque imberbe, toucher sa peau douce et chaude, redessiner ses muscles, retracer le chemin qui me menait vers son sexe, synonyme pour moi de plaisir, de jouissance. Il me rendit la pareille, explorant mes épaules, imprimant dans son regard l'arrondi de ma poitrine, caressant mon ventre, entrant même un doigt dans mon nombril afin de mimer ce qu'il voulait que nous fassions, et ce que je savais que nous allions faire dans très peu de temps. Et je ne m'en plains pas le moins du monde. Je ris doucement contre sa bouche alors que ses mains volaient sur mes seins.

Je ne portais plus que mon string, lui seulement son fin boxer de coton. Nous parcourions son chez-lui, sans tenir compte d'où nous nous trouvions. Je le sentis se pencher en avant, me poussant contre le mœlleux du matelas. Son poids pesa agréablement sur mes épaules. Je plongeai mes mains dans son boxer, caressant son sexe réveillé, si rapidement réveillé après notre ébat contre la porte. D'un habile coup de hanches je nous fis nous retourner, mes doigts sortant de son sous-vêtement pour venir caresser son torse chaud. Ses mains à lui caressaient mon dos de haut en bas, me chatouillant. Nous rîmes contre les lèvres de l'autre. Tout était chaud chez lui : de ses lèvres pulpeuses à ses grandes mains qui me procuraient en une douce torture… Je commençai à lui embrasser les clavicules, et descendis lentement. Lorsque j'arrivai à son nombril, je sentis ses abdominaux se contracter contre ma joue. Chacun son tour ! Je ris encore, laissant mon souffle caresser sa peau, alors qu'il gémissait doucement mon prénom de cette voix de caramel qui me faisait vibrer depuis un mois. Je taquinai une dernière fois son nombril y entrant avec ma langue avant de remonter pour embrasser ses lèvres.

À son tour, Edward échangea nos positions, ses lèvres se baissant à la rencontre de mon sein nu. Je voulais sentir son torse contre le mien. Je me redressais sur les coudes alors qu'il continuait sa douce torture, flattant mes côtes de ses doigts, embrassant le galbe de ma poitrine. Alors qu'un gémissement de pur plaisir passait le barrage de mes lèvres, encore, je me rendis compte que mon corps n'aspirait qu'à cela depuis tout ce temps. Sa langue joua quelques temps avec mes pointes… Je voyais ses yeux qui me regardaient, alors que ma bouche libérait un gémissement. Je le sentis sourire contre mon sein. Je lui attrapai le menton, sa barbe naissante piquant la paume de ma main, le forçant à remonter le long de mon corps et accaparai ses lèvres. Ses mains caressèrent mon dos, s'attardant sur le bas de mes reins. Elles caressèrent mon sexe à travers le tissu, seul et trempé, de mon string, j'en grognais de plaisir… Il plongea ses yeux noirs de désir dans les miens, reflets des siens, fouillant mon regard, cherchant une hésitation sans pouvoir en trouver. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma peau, me brûlant sous son regard de braise. Je détournais mon regard en rougissant. Remarquant ma gêne, Edward glissa son doigt sous mon menton, me forçant à rencontrer ses yeux, et le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres me fit fondre. Je souris à mon tour, ma gêne oubliée… Ses mains, s'écartant de mon centre pour caresser mes hanches, attrapèrent les côtés de mon sous-vêtement et le descendirent le long de mes jambes. Son visage concentré sur sa tâche me fit frissonner. Un nouveau gémissement m'échappa alors que je contemplai son visage tourné vers mes jambes, ses longs cils touchant la peau de ses joues lorsque ses yeux se fermaient, sa langue venant lécher mon sexe trempé… Edward était décidemment très, très, très doué avec sa bouche ! Il léchait mes lèvres puis vint mordiller mon clitoris gonflé avant de faire glisser sa langue le long de son sexe pour me pénétrer… Bordel, il me faisait l'amour avec sa langue ! Je me sentais venir, mes reins me brûlaient, mon clitoris toujours plus gonflé réclamait sa libration. Ma main agrippa ses cheveux et tirais dessus afin qu'il remonte vers mes lèvres alors qu'un sourire en coin se dessinait sur son visage. Je repris mon souffle un instant avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, pompant sa langue, me goûtant dans ses chaires. Je descendis mes mains sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posent sur ses fesses fermes. Je passai ma main sous son boxer. Sa peau était douce sous mes doigts, les muscles se dessinant sous sa peau. J'enlevai son sous-vêtement. Son pénis tendu vers moi me fit grogner d'anticipation, de plaisir. Edward se leva, laissant tomber son seul vêtement sur ses chevilles.

Je reculai sur le lit, alors qu'il remontait sur mon corps, nos regards rivés l'un dans l'autres, un courant électrique passant de sa peau à la mienne. Un ange passa. Puis il fondit sur mes lèvres, ses mains sur mes hanches, son sexe contre le mien… Il m'embrassa encore, meurtrissant nos bouches tellement impatientes l'une de l'autre. Il jouait avec moi, son sexe butant contre le mien. Il effleurait mon entrée. Je poussai sur ses fesses, il fallait qu'il entre, qu'il me remplisse pleinement ! Il se sépara de moi brutalement, sentant une autre forte pression de mes mains sur ses hanches :

« -Attends, il nous faut un…

-Humm, répliquai-je me nichant dans ses cheveux, mon bassin se mouvant en des gestes suggestifs contre son gland.

-Ma Bella… Ne bouge pas… Je t'en prie… », Il murmurait, son haleine chaude contre mes lèvres… Il m'embrassa longuement, d'un baiser plus lent, plus tendre, mêlant nos salives, nos lèvres, nos langues…

Il se pencha sur le côté, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en extirper un petit emballage en aluminium.

« -Euh…, hésita-t-il. »

Je souris doucement, me relevant sur les coudes et attrapais le préservatif entre mes dents. Je le poussai, le faisant s'allonger avant de m'installer sur ses cuisses, son chibre serré entre nos ventres. Je déchirai l'emballage, et déroulai le latex le long de sa verge tendue que je sentis vibrer sous ma main. Je me baissai sur son sexe. Je ris, mon souffle caressant son prépuce… Il grogna avant d'attraper ma mâchoire, m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il me poussa, et je me retrouvai une fois de plus sous lui. Il se tenait sur les coudes pour ne pas m'écraser de son poids. Son odeur embrasait mes sens, son sexe, jouant avec le mien me fit grogner. Je le voulais en moi et ce, dès maintenant ! La longueur que j'avais sentie entre mes mains me faisait rêver. Je le sentis buter contre mon petit paquet de nerfs. Je laissai mes mains glisser le long de son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elles serrent les fesses fermes d'Edward encore une fois… J'appuyai sur son fessier. Bordel, je voulais qu'il entre, qu'il me remplisse, qu'il me comble comme je savais qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir jamais le faire!

Il embrassa mes lèvres, doucement, tendrement tandis que mes doigts maintenaient une certaine pression sur ses hanches lui signalant ce que je le voulais. Il sourit contre mes lèvres avant de s'enfoncer d'un coup en moi. J'ouvris la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise et du plaisir. Il était si imposant et si long ! Je pliai les genoux et remontai mes cuisses contre ses flancs les serrant. Il poussa encore et entra complètement en moi. Je me sentais très, très agréablement écartelé. Il avait les yeux fermés, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Il commença de doux va-et-vient alors que je sentais la chaleur se répandre dans mon ventre. Son visage se tourna enfin vers moi et mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Nous fermions les paupières d'un même mouvement, nous concentrant sur cette liaison, ce point qui nous liait profondément… Il accéléra le mouvement, précipitant nos respirations et les battements de nos cœurs, alors qu'on s'envolait à l'unisson vers le septième ciel…

POV Omniscient

L'orgasme les frappa de plein fouet et au même instant, instant où tout deux plongèrent leurs regards embués dans celui de l'autre, afin de voir la jouissance envahir les yeux de leur partenaire. Edward retomba doucement sur Bella tentant de ne pas l'écraser. Il finit par se retirer lentement et se coucha sur le côté. Bella se remit plus longuement de son orgasme. Jamais, au grand jamais personne ne l'avait fait jouir aussi fort et aussi longtemps ! Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle se percha sur un coude, le regard vague perdu sur le visage d'Edward, retraçant ses lèvres du but des doigts. Le chanteur, perdu dans les sensations que lui procuraient la peau de sa belle contre ses lèvres, passa sa main sur ses yeux céladon fermés. Son front était strié d'une longue ride d'inquiétude. Ce que remarqua bien évidemment la plus belle femme du monde à ses yeux, allongée sur un coude à le dévisager gravement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, bordel ?, il se tourna vers la merveilleuse jeune femme à ses côtés et ajouta : Il faut qu'on parle… »

La bouche de Bella forma un petit o de surprise. Elle s'était instantanément tendue.

Edward continua sans remarquer que le visage de Bella changeait de couleur : d'un rose heureux, il passa par un rose pâle, signe de sa douleur, avant de s'arrêter sur un blanc linge très peu naturel même pour sa peau claire. Elle était rentrée dans sa carapace froide d'indifférence. Elle avait mal.

Le chanteur continuait :

« C'était… Waouh ! Mais…

-Je connais le refrain, pas de relation suivie, coupa la jeune femme.

Elle se leva.

-Bella ? », Appela Edward lorsqu'il la sentit se lever.

Bella l'ignora, récupérant ses sous-vêtements par terre, à côté du lit qu'elle avait partagé avec l'homme le plus merveilleux qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

Edward regarda Bella, sa Bella, avec qui il avait connu la plus grande extase qu'il n'ait jamais eut, se rhabiller, la tête baissée concentrée sur sa tâche. Ses si beaux cheveux passant par-dessus ses épaules lui cachant la vue de son visage parfait. Il ne comprenait pas.

« -Ma Bella, que fais-tu ?

Voyant que sa belle l'ignorait royalement, Edward l'attrapa par le bras, la forçant à se rasseoir à son côté, à moitié habillée.

-Hey, ma belle, arrête ! Arrête s'il te plaît et regarde-moi !

-Encore ce ''ma'' !, s'exclama cette dernière, amère en se dégageant de la poigne de son amant.

-Bella ? », L'interrogea Edward, complètement décontenancé par l'attitude de la jeune femme qui venait de partager son lit.

Bella soupira. Elle aimait beaucoup trop, vraiment beaucoup trop que le jeune chanteur lui affublait ce ''ma''. Elle aimait également beaucoup trop que cet homme ne la touche, ne la fasse jouir comme jamais, sans parler de son odeur. Bordel son odeur était pire que de la drogue ! En cette seconde, elle était persuadée qu'elle tuerait juste pour rester quelques minutes de plus dans cette fragrance qui enivrait ses sens. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir mal suite à sa remarque.

« -On s'est envoyé en l'air, dit-elle d'une voix aussi froide qu'elle le pouvait sans être très sûre de sa performance.

Vu la tête d'Edward, son ton était suffisamment froid, glacial même. Bella se leva de ce lit qu'elle commençait sérieusement à haïr.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as demandé ce que l'on venait de faire, bordel. Alors je te réponds, on vient de s'envoyer en l'air, de coucher, de baiser, de faire l'amour, de forniquer comme des bêtes. Et maintenant, je te laisse retourner à ta vie de Rock-star, moi je m'en retourne à mon petit appartement où l'on se marche dessus. »

Sa voix était dénuée de sentiments, ses mots, dénués de sens. Elle s'en rendait compte, elle le savait, mais le ton qu'avait pris le chanteur pour lui demander l'évidence, suivit du sempiternel « Faut qu'on parle » lui avait fait ressentir ce sentiment qu'elle avait souvent voulu réprimer, au lendemain de soirées qu'elle avait passées dans les bras d'un jeune homme. Ce genre de coucheries n'étaient arrivées que rarement, mais lorsque l'on se réveillait aux côtés d'un homme qui vous regardait en disant « Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait cette nuit ? C'était une erreur ! », L'on s'en souvenait. Alors, même si Edward était le meilleur, oh oui le meilleur coup qu'elle ait pu se faire, elle ne connaissait que trop bien la pointe d'amertume qu'il lui enfonçait dans le cœur sans vraiment le vouloir. Elle enfila ses vêtements à toute vitesse, la tête commençait à lui tourner. Elle avait mal. Son front la démangeait.

Edward ne comprenait décidément rien. Première chose : il avait vexé sa Bella. Comment ? Aucune idée. Deuxième chose : elle était en colère. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était l'homme le plus con de la Terre et que dire à une jeune femme avec qui il venait de coucher qu'il « faut qu'on parle » est la dernière chose à faire lorsqu'on était un gentleman, comme lui. Enfin, lui avant d'avoir fait cette chose ignoble. Troisième chose : Comment ça elle connaissait le refrain ? Comment ça pas de relation ? Edward ne pouvait qu'imaginer le sens de ses paroles mais ces dernières étaient assez explicites pour qu'il en conclut une chose qui lui donnait soudainement l'envie folle de tuer tous les hommes qui auraient eut l'honneur ne serait-ce que d'effleurer la peau de sa Bella.

_*Rho mais c'est qu'il est jaloux le petit Edward_

_Ta gueule !_

_*Dis donc, ça te va pas la possessivité à toi, voilà que tu deviens grossier !_

_LA FERME !_

Edward se leva, nu, et se plaça derrière sa belle. Bella l'avait sentit se lever et s'arrêta net dans son élan. Les bras d'Edward s'enroulèrent autour de son buste, ses mains s'échouant sur son ventre. Elle inspira lentement, oubliant un instant sa rancune et la douleur qui lui parcourait la poitrine. Edward profita de ce petit temps pour la retourner vers lui, avec tant de tendresse que le cœur de la jeune femme en fut touché au plus profond. Leurs regards se trouvèrent et Bella chercha vainement la force de détourner ses yeux des deux émeraudes douces et brillantes qui les retenaient prisonniers.

« Ma Bella, souffla Edward, caressant les lèvres de sa belle de son haleine mentholée. Reste… »

Sentant le corps parfait de Bella s'appuyer contre le sien, il eut une réaction que tout homme aurait en sentant CE corps s'appuyer contre le sien… Et se prit une gifle monumentale en pleine face.

« Bella !

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Nan mais sérieusement !

Bella fixait Edward, qui était nu et très très excité, elle tenta de le regarder dans les yeux, mais son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de se baisser sur son corps parfait…

-Tu pensais vraiment que… », Commença la jeune femme avant de s'arrêter brusquement lorsque ses lèvres se trouvèrent accaparées par celles d'un jeune homme nu, très excité, très sexy et tout à fait comestible. Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à ce baiser érotique… Ses mains entourèrent sa nuque, profitant à fond de ce brasier qui enivrait tout ces sens… Elle glissa ses mains dans sa chevelure désordonnée.

« Bella… », Murmura-t-il.

Elle se sépara d'Edward, baissant la tête, résignée.

« -Au revoir, Edward. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'enfuit, tel un rêve qui s'efface doucement au réveil, ne laissant comme souvenir qu'un étrange sentiment de tristesse et d'abandon au beau jeune homme qu'elle laissait en plan, complètement nu au milieu de sa chambre…

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Ahahaaah... Belli-Bella-Bell's j'me sens trop triste, trop mal pour elle... Et je suis l'auteure en plus-'_

_Mais comment notre Conn... Edward nationnal va-t-il réagir? Suspence..._

_Reviews:_

_**Béatrice: **Ohoh, comme tu as pu le constater, elle ne se laisse pas faire du tout et elle souffre-' Et Tanya bah... En boîte ils n'étaient pas ensemble, et puis tu veux que Bella dise quoi? 'Lâche mon mec!' Ç'aurait été carrément mélodramatique et puis c'est pas trop dans son caractère :) See you soon!  
_

_**Nedwige: **Ahah, heureuse? Ne t'en fait pas, il n'est pas M pour rien le rating de cette histoire;)  
_

_**Nodame: **Merci beaucoup, en espérant que la suite te plaise! :)  
_

_**CeriseBella: **Oui trop chous! Merci!  
_

_À plus tous! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello! Je sais je sais... la dernière fois c'était... Woh le 18/06... Gomen nasai! Enfin, voilà le Chapitre 9 en deux parties Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits en bas ;)_

_Bonne lecture les amis :) _

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Le sommeil lourd.

I. Inquiétude

POV Bella

Je rentrai chez moi, lessivée. Et triste, un sentiment fort de mélancolie m'envahissait en cet instant sans que je sache de quoi il résultait.

_*Sans savoir, hein ?!_

_Tais-toi, pour une fois, laisses moi en paix !_

Je m'écroulai sur mon lit, ne prenant même pas le temps de me changer, et plongeai dans un sommeil agité que j'aurais largement préféré réparateur.

POV Alice

Je regardais ma penderie, cherchant quelque chose à me mettre pour mon rendez-vous avec Jasper lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je sortis en grommelant, je n'avais rien à me mettre !

« -Qui est-ce ?, lançai-je à Rose qui avait décroché.

Je l'entendis répondre à son interlocuteur.

-Salut bébé !... Et toi ?... Bella ? Non, pourquoi ? On lui a donné sa semaine. … Ed ? Mais qu'est-ce que… QUOI ?

-Qu'est-ce qui passe ?, lui demandai-je, alertée par le ton qu'elle prenait. Rose ! Dis-moi !

Elle me mit la main sur la bouche pour me faire taire, ce que je trouvais particulièrement infantilisant. Je grognai contre celle-ci.

-Bébé ? BÉBÉ ?! Attends, là calme toi mon amour… Ca y est tu me dis ce qui se passe maintenant, amour ?

-Mmh !, grognai-je encore.

Rosalie blanchit, puis me regarda avec des yeux élargis par l'ahurissement de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-Grmpfh !, dis-je entre ses doigts.

-Oui, on arrive… On vous y emmène, on a son adresse.

Et elle raccrocha, enlevant sa main de mes lèvres. Je commençais à l'invectiver mais me stoppai net en voyant Rosalie prendre son sac et ses clés de voiture.

-Qu'est ce que…

Elle m'interrompit vivement, me tendant mon manteau.

-Bella a un problème. »

Je blanchis et la suivis dans le couloir.

POV Omniscient.

Des coups sourds portés à une porte de bois qui n'avait rien demandée, des muscles qui se contractaient outre mesure, des paroles angoissées échangées, et enfin un bruit de clé qui tourne dans une serrure. Les Cullen entraient enfin chez Bella Swan.

* * *

II. Le sommeil lourd, très lourd…

POV Edward

J'étais inquiet, très inquiet. Bella ne répondait pas aux messages, aux miens comme à ceux des autres membres de ma famille. Elle snobait nos appels, ne répondait pas lorsque je sonnais à la porte…

_*Inquiet, carrément flippé ouais !_

_Ta Gueule !_

J'entrai le premier dans l'appartement de ma belle. Une légère odeur de renfermé comblait le néant du silence qui s'était établi en roi dans l'appartement sombre. L'appréhension montait doucement dans mon corps, renversant tout sur son passage glacé. Mes yeux s'habituèrent difficilement à la pénombre, pour tomber sur un mobilier chaleureux. J'avançais doucement, tâchant de faire le moins de bruits possible. Emmett ne prit pas cette peine, il entra de ses grosses chaussures cloutées en beuglant : « BELLAAA ?! ». Je me retournai vers lui en lui intimant le silence. Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit le frigo qui se trouvait à son côté. Je continuais mon chemin, traversant son bel appartement. Je m'arrêtai sur le pas de la dernière porte. L'ouvrant tout doucement, j'appelais ma belle. Une forme légère se dessinait sous les draps, je reconnus les courbes douces de Bella, sa respiration lente soulevait les couvertures. Je m'approchai doucement, contemplant le visage de ma douce. Je m'assis sur le lit, déplaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Son front était chaud. J'avais peur de la réveiller, elle semblait si paisible, ainsi endormie… Je la regardai depuis un long moment, ses pâles paupières sur ses beaux yeux bruns, ses cheveux châtains étendus sur son lit, sa peau claire, rougie par endroits, resplendissait sous la douce lumière matinale qui filtrait par les rideaux entrouverts. Sa respiration régulière qui faisait bouger sa poitrine ronde que je savais délicieuse…

_*Front chaud, Edward, chaud !_

_Merde oui !_

Je passai ma main à plat sur son front brûlant. Crâne ouvert, front chaud, joues roses… Elle n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout même.

J'appelai ma famille à tue-tête, et les voilà qui rappliquaient, surpris de me trouver ainsi penché, assis sur le lit de Bella, ma main caressant son front.

« Tu l'as trouvée ! » s'exclama Alice soulagée.

Jasper me lança un coup d'œil qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Me voir de cette façon, énamouré au-dessus de ma belle. Je n'en avais cure. Bella n'allait pas bien, bordel ce n'était pas le moment ! Je le fusillais du regard et il se contenta d'un sourire. Emmett avait déjà le téléphone à l'oreille et appelait notre père. Je continuai mes douces caresses sur son front, m'égarant quelques instants dans sa chevelure brune. Ses doux cheveux s'étendaient sur l'oreiller foncé, auréole sacrée autour de son visage d'ange. Ses paupières closes tremblotaient, son sommeil devait être peuplé de rêves, que j'espérais doux et beaux. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je caressai l'arrondi de sa joue du bout des doigts et laissai ma main dériver légèrement, jusqu'à se poser au creux de ses clavicules, la où je sentais son cœur battre régulièrement. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Je distinguais une tâche plus sombre sur sa peau et compris que c'était moi qui lui avais infligé ce petit ovale rouge. Je l'avais marquée. Bordel, pourquoi le fait de lui avoir fait un simple suçon m'excitait à ce point ?! Elle était mienne. Je ne pris pas conscience du temps qui s'écoulait alors que je regardai et caressai doucement ma Bella, le cœur emplit d'un sentiment doux et chaud.

Ce fut mon père qui me sortit de ma transe alors qu'il arrivait en trombe dans la chambre, affolé, la blouse pendante, glissant de ses épaules carrées. Son souffle était court et il semblait avoir couru pour arriver ici. Il m'observa un instant, la main en l'air au-dessus de la peau brûlante de Bella. Il me poussa doucement pour ausculter la jeune femme étendue sur son lit tandis que je rejoignais le reste de ma petite famille qui avait pris en otage le salon de ma belle, Emmett se régalant d'un sandwich sur le bar de la cuisine. Je m'assis sur le canapé à côté de Rosalie qui consultait ses mails sur son Blackberry dernier cri, tandis qu'assis sur le fauteuil, Jasper caressait doucement le dos d'Alice assise sur ses genoux. Ma famille était certes très envahissante, mais elle prenait soin de ses membres. Il ne manquait plus que ma mère et toute la famille serait réunie à attendre le verdict de mon père. Je passai ma main sur mon visage, las. Depuis que nous avions…

_*Forniqué ? Baisé ? Couché ?_

Oui, forniqué, depuis deux jours donc, je tournai en rond dans mon appartement essayant de la joindre par messages, par appels. À me remémorer chaque caresse, chaque effleurement, chaque gémissement, chaque mot, chaque phrase… Je n'avais que peu dormi durant ces quarante-huit heures et j'étais d'un fatigué ! Je fermai les yeux, me replongeant un instant dans ce moment de pure extase… Je crois que je gémis. Je voyais encore ses cheveux bruns, légèrement plaqués sur son front, ses paupières douces et closes, ses lèvres rouges, entrouvertes de laisser échapper des gémissements si agréables à mon oreille et à mon sexe tendu en elle. En elle, bordel j'avais été en elle ! Dans son antre si chaude, si serrée, si agréable, si… Bonne ! Je me souvenais de son goût sur ma langue, de sa langue sur ma peau, de la saveur de ses pointes… Cela avait été l'une des meilleures parties de jambes en l'air de toute ma vie, si ce n'est la meilleure ! Et j'avais tout gâché à cause de ma stupide culpabilité ! Je ne connaissais Bella que depuis un mois ! Pas comme si j'attendais de connaitre une fille depuis plus d'une soirée pour coucher avec elle, mais ces filles là n'étaient pas ma Bella, oh non !

_*Ce sont des pétasses !_

_Exactement et Bella est loin d'être une pétasse !_

_*Et depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es pas fait une pétasse au juste ?!_

… _Un mois…_

_*Et tu connais ta belle depuis ?_

_Un mois…_

_*Conclusion ?_

…

_* J'n'entends pas bien, tu dis quoi ?_

_Je te dis de te taire !_

_*Quelle susceptibilité !_

Je grognai. Mon père sortit enfin de la chambre de Bella, fermant la porte derrière lui, le visage sombre. Je me levai, comme Rosalie, Alice et Jasper. Emmett continuait de manger, mais je savais que le Dr accaparait son attention, comme la notre. Il soupira longuement. Alice sautillait sur place, se retenant au maximum de lui poser des questions. Jasper l'attira à lui, l'enfermant entre ses bras musclés. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un lutin ma petite sœur, mais je l'aimais aussi pour son côté déluré et complètement barje sur les bords. Je me tournai vers mon père, qui me fixait de son regard d'acier. Il semblait légèrement en colère et j'avais comme la petite impression que c'était ma faute. Alice ne se retint plus :

« Alors Papa, comment va-t-elle ? Comment va Bella ?! Papa !

« Eh bien, Bella…, Carlisle soupira légèrement, Bella a une légère commotion cérébrale. Rien de grave, ajouta-t-il devant la mine inquiète de sa progéniture, cependant elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos, et d'antalgiques plus puissants. »

Mes frères et sœurs hochèrent doucement la tête et le regard de mon père se porta sur moi. Il continua de parler, sans toutefois que ses paroles me soient adressés alors que ses yeux acérés brûlaient les miens.

« Alice, va à la pharmacie avec Rosalie et rentrez chez vous, Edward va rester avec Bella. »

Alice récupéra l'ordonnance, la parcourut du regard et sembla surprise. Son regard se porta sur moi, et à son tour elle me fixa de ses yeux inquisiteurs. J'ignorai ce que contenait ce pauvre morceau de papier mais, dès que nous serons seuls, j'étais bon pour un interrogatoire en règle made in Alice Cullen ! Sans raison apparente, je rougis. Puis les paroles de mon père firent tilt. J'allais rester avec Bella ! Bordel, j'allais rester avec Bella durant presque une semaine, pour raisons médicales certes mais nous resterions seuls, ensemble, enfermés chez elle ou chez moi. Je pourrais enfin lui parler, m'expliquer, m'excuser de mon attitude à la con. J'étais vraiment un crétin. Alice renifla et son regard se déplaça. Elle invita Rosalie à la rejoindre d'un simple geste de la main. À son tour, ma blonde de sœur lut la prescription. Son regard s'élargit et une fois de plus des yeux perçants se portèrent sur ma personne. Plus les regards s'éternisaient plus je rougissais. Je baissai la tête une seconde…

_*Depuis quand Edward Cullen rougit et baisse la tête devant les yeux inquisiteurs de sa famille ?!_

_Depuis qu'il connait Bella Swan !_

« -Ouh ! lança Emmett, notre célibataire endurci a trouvé chaussure à son pied, enfin vagin à son…

-Merci Emmett ! coupa Jasper tandis que Rosalie lui assenait une tape à l'arrière de la tête. Nous y allons Carlisle, Edward, à plus tard !

-Et pas de bêtises hein ?! » ne pus s'empêcher d'ajouter un certain grizzli goguenard.

Mon père continuait de me dévisager, l'œil piquant et la mine sévère. Il attendit le temps que mes frères emportent mes sœurs sans jamais cesser de me fixer. Son regard me donnait des frissons… La porte claqua. Je relevai doucement la tête. Mon géniteur était assis, appuyé contre le canapé du salon, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je me sentais comme un petit garçon de cinq ans qui est pris en faute en train de piquer des bonbons dans le pot sur l'étagère du dessus à la villa de Seattle. Mais qu'avais-je fais, bordel ?

_*Vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu nous as sorti ça, ta gueule !_

J'ouvris la bouche pour poser la question fatidique mais mon père me coupa la parole.

« Non, mais à quoi tu pensais ?! Tu as couché avec Bella !, son ton était sec et cassant.

J'hallucinais totalement, c'était impossible autrement, comment mon père pouvait-il savoir ce genre de chose ?! Était-il devin ?! Je rougis violemment.

-Papa…

-Silence fiston ! Elle a des points de sutures, une commotion cérébrale, c'est l'employée de tes sœurs et ton amie ! Mais à quoi tu pensais, merde ! »

Je baissais encore les yeux… J'avais vraiment merdé cette fois ci… Mais comment mon père le savait-il ?!

« Comment tu sais ça ? osai-je enfin demander.

-Elle a un suçon dans le cou encore frais… Et elle porte ton parfum.

-J'aurais pas dû hein ?

Je regardais mon père qui arborait maintenant un léger sourire. Il semblait largement amusé par la situation. Je me permis un sourire. Mon père se foutait de ma gueule. Mon parfum, elle portait mon parfum… Mmh…

_*Tu viens de gémir ou je rêve ?!_

_Ta gueule !_

Et je l'avais marquée, marquée comme mienne ! Une sensation étrange m'envahie, bon dieu que c'était bon de la savoir mienne !

_*Sinon, t'as pas peur que les loups viennent la bouffer, possessif va !_

_Exactement !_

« C'était bien au moins ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mon père venait-il réellement de me poser cette question ? Je le fixai un instant, tentant de savoir s'il était sérieux. Bordel, il attendait une réponse. Mon père était un pervers ! J'hésitai un court instant mais il reprit, taquin :

« J'espère que le jeu en vaut la chandelle parce qu'elle est plutôt crevée ta belle.

-Oui, largement.

-Ok pas de détail, mais je lui ai prescrit la pilule du lendemain, on ne sait jamais. »

Son visage s'éclaira un instant d'une funeste idée. Son visage s'assombrit et ses sourcils se froncèrent largement. Il redevint mon père, le géniteur diplômé de médecine et pas mon père le copain qui voulait savoir comment était ma dernière partie de jambe en l'air. Il me fixa encore, l'air sévère et inquiet. D'un coup, j'eus peur, je me sentais vraiment comme un enfant prit en faute. Je retrouvai mes cinq ans, seulement je n'avais plus ma mère pour me défendre et me protéger des foudres de mon père. Ce qui allait suivre ne me plairait pas, j'en étais sûr et certain. Je sentais venir la bonne vieille conversation sur le sexe avec mon paternel et je n'avais pas tord.

« -D'ailleurs, vous vous êtes protégés n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupirai. Je l'avais sentie venir celle-là.

-Edward, nous en avons déjà parlé, pas de sexe sans capote, sinon bébés et…

-Et maladies à l'horizon, merci papa ! J'ai 24 ans tu te souviens ?! Je suis ton fils cadet certes mais cela fait longtemps que je sais comment on fait les bébés i touti quanti. Merci papa, je suis sexuellement actif depuis presque dix ans merci.

-14 ans ? »

Mon père était surpris, choqué même. J'avais perdu ma virginité à 15 ans avec une certaine Irina Denali, cousine de mes presque frère et sœur Jasper et Rosalie. Cela avait été l'un des plus mauvaise baise de ma vie. Aussi flasque qu'une huître et les jambes en étoile de mer, elle s'était allongée là, à attendre que cela se passe pendant que je faisais mon affaire. Bref un mauvais, très mauvais souvenir. Heureusement que depuis je m'étais tapé des bombes putain !

_*Tu parles comme un gros enfoiré coureur de jupons !_

_Je le suis !_

_*Et Bella ?!_

_D'accord, avant Bella, je l'étais…_

_*Quel changement !_

_Oh ta gueule !_

_*Bien seigneur !_

Mon père me regardait toujours, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Je ris, mon père me prenait pour une sainte nitouche depuis tant de temps qu'apprendre de je n'étais plus puceau depuis plus longtemps qu'Emmett. Emmett qui nous avait appris lors du dîner dominical qu'il avait sauté le pas avec sa petite amie de l'époque, une certaine Victoria présente lors du repas. Cette même Victoria qui l'avait émasculé par deux fois : le jour où il avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle et le soir du bal de promo, où mon gentleman de frère l'avait plaqué. Oui, Emmett était un vrai prince charmant ! Et il avait 17 ans le jour de sa première fois. Je n'étais pas peu fier d'être actif depuis plus longtemps que mon capitaine de l'équipe de foot, petit ami officiel de toutes les capitaines de pom-pom de l'époque et coureur officiel de jupons et Don Juan attitré et diplômé.

« -14 ans, répéta-t-il, 14 ans…

Il semblait parti loin dans ses pensées.

-15 en fait.

-15 ans ! Oh je suis fier de toi mon fils !

Et il me prit dans ses bras ! Mon père me prenait dans ses bras en apprenant que j'avais couché pour la première fois à 15ans, ma famille était tarée !

-Mais protège-toi toujours fiston ! Une erreur est vite arrivée !

-Oui papa, mais Bella, sinon ?, demandai-je, désireux de couper court à une telle accolade.

-Oui et moi ? lança une petite voix derrière nous. Désolée de couper court à cette démonstration touchante de tendresse mais pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi êtes-vous dans mon salon ? Et pourquoi ai-je si mal à la tête ? Et enfin, merde mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ?! »

Je me tournai vers elle, magnifique dans l'encadrement de sa porte, les yeux plissés, gênés par la lumière, ses cheveux bruns légèrement ébouriffés. Son regard tout aussi brun se porta sur moi et me dévisagea. Un long frisson me parcourut tandis que je fixais la légère ombre rosée sur son cou. J'aimais ça, oh, bordel que j'aimais ça ! Cette sensation de l'avoir marquée, de l'avoir faite mienne. Je la dévorais un instant des yeux, mon regard se régalant de ses courbes légères, de son ventre plat légèrement découvert par son T-shirt trop grand mais relevé. Ses yeux transpercèrent les miens, assombris d'une légère ombre que je pris pour du désir. Mon père finit par me lâcher et recula. Bella avança dans le salon et salua mon père d'un hochement de tête. Elle avança encore, jusqu'à se retrouver presque collée à mon torse. Je baissai la tête, elle se lécha les lèvres et s'en pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'y déposai doucement les miennes en un chaste et léger baiser. Elle y répondit tranquillement après un petit temps d'hésitation. Mon père toussota et je me reculai lentement. Bella rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les miens. Elle inspira longuement puis recula à son tour.

«-Au revoir Carlisle, dit-elle.

-À bientôt Bella, je te revoie dans peu de temps.

-Hum hum. »

Je regardais toujours ses orbes bruns qui me faisaient rêver. La porte claqua mais je m'en foutais. Ma belle se détourna, échappant à mon regard. Elle poussa un profond soupir puis inspira longuement, elle se tourna vers moi et je fonçai sur ses lèvres, emprisonnant sa bouche de la mienne, passant le barrage de ses dents pour jouer avec sa langue. Ses bras entourèrent mon cou tandis que mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, caressant la peau de son ventre, si douce, si chaude… Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur mon torse, caressant mes pectoraux à travers le tissu fin de ma chemise de lin. Mes paumes dévièrent et s'adaptèrent aux formes voluptueuses de ses fesses délicieusement rondes. J'y maintins une légère pression, caressant, massant… Pris d'une impulsion, je la soulevai légèrement et elle entoura mes hanches de ses jambes galbées. Mon érection prit place contre son centre bouillant et je gémis contre ses lèvres. Elle se détacha de ma bouche doucement tandis que la mienne dérivait vers son cou et que je déplaçais lentement ma langue jusqu'au creux de ses clavicules j'embrassai la douce marque que je lui avais faite il y a quelques jours. Mes yeux se fermaient et je l'entendis geindre. J'aurais voulu que ce moment ne cesse jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et claqua contre le mur. Alice se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, un sac en papier d'une pharmacie dans une main, son téléphone dans l'autre. Elle lança un simple : « Je te rappelle Rosalie » dans son portable avant d'avancer dans l'appartement et de claquer la porte derrière elle. Bella coula le long de mon corps et retomba sur le sol froid de son appartement. Elle se tourna vers la porte d'entrée, toujours contre moi, collant ses si belles fesses contre mon sexe érigé. Ses mains prirent les miennes, entrelaçant nos doigts. Elle posa mes mains sur son ventre doux et ferme. Je ne comprenais pas tout, Bella agissait avec moi comme si j'étais…

_*Son petit-ami ? Son amant ? Son amoureux ?_

_Ouais quelque chose comme ça !_

Alice avançait tranquillement dans l'appartement de ma belle tandis que Bella faisait de petits cercles apaisant sur le dos de mes mains. Elle posa calmement le sac en papier sur la table basse du salon. Je sentis Bella se tendre sous mes doigts, sous mes paumes.

« Bonjour Alice, lança-t-elle doucement. Merci pour les médicaments, je te rappelle plus tard d'accord ?

-Non, vous me devez une explication je crois !, lâcha le petit démon.

-Tu crois mal, on ne te doit rien ! »

Bella était de retour ! Elle soupira. Mon excitation était passée et elle put se détacher de moi. Elle ne lâcha tout de fois pas ma main, ses doigts restèrent entrelacés aux miens. J'étais étonné mais ne dis rien, allant jusqu'à caresser doucement ses doigts. Mon regard se porta sur son beau visage. Ses traits étaient fermés, son visage refroidit et elle fixait Alice durement, si durement même qu'elle recula d'un pas, tout à coup presque effrayée du ton que Bella employait. J'étais fier d'elle, fier de tenir sa main alors qu'elle tenait elle-même tête à ma diablesse de sœur. Oh oui, j'étais fier comme un paon, Bella se lâcha :

« Je vous aime vraiment les Cullen, vous êtes mes amis et vous faites partie intégrante de ma vie à L.A., mais par moment, vous êtes vraiment envahissant. Mon histoire avec Edward, si histoire il y a, ne regarde que nous.

-Mais…, tenta le petit lutin.

-Non, à plus tard Alice. »

Bella lâcha ma main, et je sentis un froid intense m'envahir. Une émotion encore inconnue remplit mon être par vagues. Alice ramassa ses affaires, vexée et partit, claquant la porte dans son dos.

_*Pauvre porte ! Elle en a vu défiler aujourd'hui ! Pauvre d'elle, elle va se fissurer à force d'être fracassée contre son chambranle sans arrêt !_

_C'est cela ! Et si tu apprenais à la mettre en sourdine ?!_

_*Oh ça va !_

Je fus tiré de mon combat interne par un autre bruit reconnaissable entre mille. Bella venait de claquer la porte de sa chambre. Et je me retrouvai seul, immobile et froid au milieu du salon de ma belle, Bella enfermée dans sa chambre et Alice en colère. Sinon, pour vous comment ça va la vie ?...

_To be continued…_

* * *

_R. Non-inscrit:_

**_Nodame: _**_Oui, du piment du piment! ^^ Plus sérieusement, Edward est un peu concon sur les bords... Mais quand même super attachant! :) À bientôt j'espère :)_

_Merci à** logi 16, oliveronica cullen masen, CeriseBella et jyca-Drussila **pour vos reviews! :)_

_À bientôt :)_


End file.
